Caroline Has Come Undone
by MidnightTygerlily
Summary: "Why does this keep happening to me?" she thought.  Caroline has been kidnapped again by Klaus but for what reason this time.  Rated M for Mature themes
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Her eyes flew open and darted around the dark room. She was overcome by an instant feeling of fear and panic. Why does this keep happening to me? she thought.

She was almost afraid to move. She was not sure what she would encounter if she did. She sat up on the bed and looked around. Not a sliver of light penetrated the darkness. The room was pitch black. But she wasn't alone and she knew it. A light flipped on in the corner of the room and he sat in a high back tufted chair. The green fabric made his eyes that much more green. His fingers nimbly moved and passed a small golden piece of jewelry through them. Then she realized that it was her ring. The ring Bonnie had made for her so she could walk in the sunlight. So she could try to have a normal life. But nothing has been normal since she was changed into a vampire.

"Hello again Caroline." he said smoothly looking from the ring back to her on the bed.

"Klaus. What am I doing here? What do you want from me?"

What did he want from her? Ever since he had first seen her, first kidnapped her for the ritual he had been consumed by her. Sweet Caroline. Beautiful golden haired Caroline. Everything about her enticed him, intrigued him and aroused him.

The fear in her eyes had vanished and now turned to disgust towards him. He felt the daggers coming from her eyes and it hurt him.

"Answer me Klaus. What am I doing here?"

He stood up and walked towards her. He sat next to her on the bed. He reached up and pushed her hair out of her face. Caroline cowered from him, afraid of what he would do. She had seen him in action. The terror was back in her eyes.

"Caroline. You look at me like you hate me. Don't you know how much that hurts?"

"I don't care if it hurts your feelings Klaus." she said defiantly sticking her chin out.

"You are so cute when you are trying to be tough." he said and smiled at her.

"You have tortured and killed some of my friends Klaus. Of course I hate you."

His face hardened and he snorted hard out of his nose. He stood up and walked towards the door.

"Wait." she said and stood up. "You're not leaving me here are you?"

He turned and smirked at her. He walked back to her and pulled her close by her arm. He looked into her eyes.

"You will not leave this room until I say so. Do you understand?"

"Yes." she said. Staring back at him.

"Good girl." he said and touch her lips with his index finger. Caroline pulled away from him quickly. Klaus turned and walked towards the door again. He walked out leaving the door open.

Caroline moved quickly towards the door and out but she was stopped by the invisible shield of his compulsion.

"KLAUS." she screamed. "KLAUS."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"No no no no." Caroline cried as she paced the room. "This is crazy. This can't be happening."

She walked towards the door again and tried to pass over the threshold. Again the invisible barrier would not let her through. She did her best to look around the hallway. It seemed that she was in a basement but nothing that she recognized.

Where was she? Was she even in Mystic Falls anymore? Her head was spinning in panic. What did Klaus want from her?

She started to hyperventilate. She sat down on the bed and hung her head between her knees. She heard his steps echoing down the concrete hall. She sat up quick and stood almost loosing her balance. He was already at the door staring at her. His eyes intense as usual. He was in front of instantly. He looked in her eyes and saw fear again.

"Caroline." he sung. "You are afraid of me. Don't be." he slowly raised his hand to her face again.

"What do you want from me?" she asked again. "Why am I here?"

He sat down slowly on the bed and reached up and took her hands in his.

"Sit with me." he said softly. "I just want to get to know you Sweet Caroline."

"Get to know me? And you kidnap me and throw me in the basement? Are you crazy?"

"Not crazy. Maybe a bit eccentric."

"And do you think that you can win someone over like this?"

"I was hoping that you would see through my rough exterior."

Caroline stood up and walked away.

"You are a monster Klaus. Plain and simple." She walked and sat down in the tufted green chair. They sat in silence for a while and Klaus stared at her. He had a mischievous grin on his face.

"What?" she finally said annoyed.

"We are not so different you and I." he said.

"Oh really." she shot back, adjusting herself in the chair.

"Really." he raised an eyebrow to her. "We both value the same things… beauty, wealth, power." he said and looked deep into her eyes. "but deeper than that we are both looking for someone to look past all of this…" he said waving a hand over his body and beard his fangs. "and love us for who we are and not be afraid of what we are."

Caroline looked away from Klaus. She was ashamed to agree with him.

"Matt left because he could not deal with it." Caroline snapped her head up and and looked at him. "Your mother is terrified of you and you can never have a normal relationship with her." He felt her rage at him from across the room and he smiled. "It makes sense for people like us to be together. We understand each other Caroline. We are very much alike." Caroline felt nauseous.

"You want us to be together? Who would want to be with you?" she screamed. Lightning quick he grabbed her up my her arms and was in her face. He leaned in and inhaled deeply taking in her scent. Caroline's body stiffened and she whimpered softly as his lips brushed over the delicate skin on her neck. He exhaled sharply and looked back up in her eyes.

"In time my love. In time." he smirked again and released her. She stood paralyzed as she walked slowly towards the door again. He walked out the door and shut it this time. Caroline's body gave out and she fell to the floor in tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Caroline sat in the corner of the room and watched the door. He would come back. She knew he would be back any minute. And then what?

She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She rocked back and forth a little. Was anyone looking for her? Jesus they would never find her.

She looked around the room and realized that it was quiet pretty. The exposed stone walls were a little more rustic then she was used to at home but it was nice. There was a dark hardwood floor and dark furnishings. Had he done this all for her? Why was she even thinking like this? This was Klaus.

As she knew he would; Klaus came back into the room. He found her instantly in the corner of the room. He walked over and extended his hand to her. She did not give it to him. She stood up on her own and walked away from him. Klaus liked how headstrong she was.

"So where are we?" she asked. "Are we even in Mystic Falls any longer?"

"We are close by."

"Does anyone know that I am gone?"

"Possibly…. but who can be sure?"

"Can you ever answer a question honestly and directly?" she yelled at him.

He looked at her and squared his shoulders. "I would think they are looking for you."

"Did you hurt anyone?"

"No Caroline." he said slowly. "And that is the truth. Hurting them would hurt you."

"But you had already tried to kill me and most of my friends."

"That was before I knew you." he said and smiled shyly almost sexy.

Caroline huffed and turned from him again and flopped on the bed. He watched her every move.

"I took the liberty of getting some of your personal items from your house. I hope you don't mind." he said as a henchman brought in a large bag of her things.

"You were in my house! You were in my room!" she said and grabbed the bag from his hand.

"I thought it would make you more comfortable."

Caroline looked at Klaus and laughed. She shook her head and rolled her eyes.

"Why don't you just put bars on the door. That's how comfortable I feel here."

"This is not a prison Caroline. You can do as you wish."

"Can I leave?" she asked.

"No." he said quickly.

Caroline went through the bag that Klaus had brought from her room. There was her favorite stuffed animal from her bed, her hair brushes and makeup and some clothes and her perfume.

"I love the way that smells." he said and smiled he eyes were fixed on the floor.

Caroline shook her head. She turned back to the bag and smiled a tiny smile.

Then she saw her memory box.

"How did you know where to find this?" she turned to Klaus. "Have you been watching me?" she asked.

Klaus did not answer because she already knew the answer. He walked to the chair and sat. He folded his hands together on his lap. Caroline nearly forgot he was there and sunk down on the bed. She opened the decorated shoe box. Something she had made when she was young, like in second grade. She kept all of her most treasured items in this box. Through the years some of the items changed but some were constant. There were some old photos, postcards from her friends and family when they traveled. There were cards from Italy and Germany and Arizona. Almost everywhere in the world, but she had never bee there herself. Then she found the small hand drawn self portraits. She was a doctor and a teacher and a scientist and a pilot. Tears sprang to her eyes and fell to her cheeks. When she drew these she was so full of hope and promise. An she was alive and she had the opportunity to do those things.

"Caroline." Klaus said softly, he was standing next to her again. She didn't look up at him. He reached out to touch her but something stopped him. He stuffed his hands in his pant pockets.

"Can you just leave me alone. Please." she said and extreme amount of sadness in her voice.

"You know Caroline. Your life isn't over. It has just begun."

"Please just stop." she sobbed.

"Think about it. You are going to live forever. You will be there for every important event in history until the end of time. You can go to all of the places that you wanted to and do everything you have dreamed of." He took the memory box from her hands and placed it on the bed.

Klaus tucked his finger under her chin and raised her face up to meet his eyes. She did not fight him.

"Italy, Paris, London, Australia… the moon." he said and chuckled. She looked into his eyes. Her tears glistened and his breath was taken from him. She swallowed hard and smiled. There was no fear of him and no disgust for him at that moment.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It felt like she would blush if she could. "Yeah well." she said and scooted back on the bed , a little further away from him. The feelings inside of her confused her.

"And together we could do so much more."

Again she got uncomfortable and moved quickly off of the bed.

"There you go again with the "togetherness". Klaus I can't forget that you tried to kill me and my friends. You killed Elena's Aunt. How can someone just forgive that?"

His hand was suddenly around her throat. He was so quick she didn't even see him leave the bed. He pushed her against the wall and glared at her, his head cocked to the side.

"I am starting to lose my patience my love." Klaus opened his mouth and his fangs were long and sharp but these were his wolf fangs. His eyes yellowed and darkened. Caroline whimpered and closed her eyes. She tightened her body waiting for the bite. She opened her eyes and he was alone. The door was wide open. She exhaled sharply and raised her hand to her throat. She stretched her neck trying to alleviate the ache from his grip.

She reached for her stuffed lamb that Klaus had brought from her bedroom and lay down on the bed. She was fighting the tired she felt. She didn't want to fall asleep and lose her edge. She didn't want him to surprise her again.

And then she was running. Her feet hurt her as she ran. The thick, hard branches of the forest floor cut into her making her bleed. Then she heard him. He was chasing her. She turned and saw a glimpse of russet brown hair. She turned her attention to the trail straight ahead. Her chest burned from the cool air as she huffed and ran. His heavy footfalls were getting closer and closer then he was on her. Caroline fell face first into the brush as she felt his claws tearing at her dress. She turned over and saw his face. His green eyes were piercing. He reeled his head back and opened his mouth prepared to strike.

Caroline woke with a jump. She breathed heavily and ran her hand over her body, checking for rips in her clothes or flesh. Her chest hurt again from her heavy breathing. "Holy crap." she said out loud.

She looked around the room for Klaus. She felt his presence in the room but she was alone. He must have just been there. And then she noticed the bags on the floor. Shopping bags. She noticed Prada and a shoe box that said Christian Louboutin. Caroline vaulted herself off of the bed and slid on her knees on the floor to the pile of goodies. She felt like it was Christmas morning. She pulled a small Dior box out of a bag and cracked it open. There was a beautiful pair of gold framed sunglasses. In the Louboutin bag was a gorgeous pair of red peep toe pumps. She reached in the Prada shopping bag and produced a chocolate brown leather bag and leather bomber jacket to match.

"Do you like them?" he asked from behind her. His voice ran chills down her spine.

"What is all of this?" she asked bringing herself back to her feet.

"They are gifts. For you." he said and smiled. His eyes danced with delight at the happiness he saw in her eyes.

"Why?" she asked her voice cracking slightly.

He moved towards her and raised his hand to her face. "Because I like you Caroline. And I want you to be happy. Does this make you happy?"

Her eyes fluttered from his to the loot on the floor then back to him.

"Yes." she said softly. "Wait NO. What am I saying? Like or love or whatever you are calling this is not about buying me expensive gifts. Its about trust and respect for each other. Its about a mutual like for one another. Its about the truth"

Klaus opened his mouth to rebut. Caroline moved away from him.

"You don't trust me and I sure as hell don't trust you. You keep me down here in this dungeon like I am a prisoner when you get to go upstairs in the fresh air and the sunlight. You compel me to stay in this room and take my ring so even if I could get out I could never really leave this house. Is that trust?"

Klaus took a step towards Caroline and reached for her hand. He flipped her wrist and eased her fingers open. She was surprised at how gentle his touch was. He placed her ring in the center of her hand and closed her fingers around it. He raised her hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand.

"Please forgive me Caroline. My temper got the best of me before. I am sorry." His eyes were so green.

"Come with me." he said and walked out the door. Caroline walked behind him at the door there was still the invisible barrier.

"You can leave this room." he said to her. Caroline stepped her foot over the threshold. She was able to move past it. She smiled and inhaled sharply. Klaus turned to her and caught her eyes. "But you are not to leave this house."

Caroline nodded and he lead her down the hall to the stairway heading upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Klaus lead Caroline up to the first floor living room. Sun filled the room and Caroline felt her skin start to burn. In all of the excitement of getting out of the dungeon she had forgotten to put her ring on. Klaus turned and saw her. He hurried over and took the ring from her hand. He lifted her right hand and slid the ring on her index finger.

"Lets be careful. We don't want to burn up." he smirked.

She smiled back at him, she couldn't help it. He traced his finger down her cheek.

She walked around the room and to a large paneled window. She pulled the heavy burgundy drapes open and looked onto the grounds of the house.

"I am assuming that this is not your house." she turned and faced him. The sunlight lite up her hair like a golden aura around her. A smile spread across his face.

"No this is not my house. The owners are out of town."

"Out of town?" she looked at him skeptically.

"Yes out of town. They were persuaded to leave town for a while."

"I figured." she said walking towards him. She ran her finger along the modern table behind the couch. "I would not have pegged you for a modern type of guy."

"You would be surprised at the type of guy I am."

"I bet." she said picking up a vase and inspecting it.

Caroline walked past Klaus and sat on the couch. She was getting a little more brave when it came to him. If he wanted to kill her he would have done it by now. But with Klaus you never could tell.

She ran her hands along the soft leather cushions of the couch. This was more like it. If she was going to be held captive this was better then a basement.

Caroline looked back up at him. "So are you going to stand there the whole time?" she asked

Klaus smiled and sat on the couch and faced Caroline. He leaned back and exhaled, relaxed.

"Tell me Caroline. You have a friend that is a werewolf."

"Tyler?"

"Yes Tyler. I am interested as to why you were friends with him after you knew he was a werewolf… a vampires sworn enemy so it seems." He smiled at the irony of him asking that question. Caroline shot his a look.

"I don't know. I have know Tyler my whole life. When he became a werewolf he was scared and I knew how that felt. I had a friend help me so I figured I would pay it forward and help him."

"Thats all?" he questioned.

"What are you asking me Klaus? Did I have feelings for Tyler even after he became a werewolf?"

Klaus did not answer. He adjusted himself on the couch and looked back at Caroline.

"No Klaus I did not have romantic feelings for Tyler before or after he became a werewolf. And it wasn't his fault that he was a werewolf. It was in his bloodline. He never knew about it. I wasn't going to abandon him because of his heritage."

Klaus looked down a the floor and covered his mouth his his fingers. He stared at the same spot on the carpet for a very long time before speaking again.

"You are a very loyal friend." he finally said. "And a great ally. That is very admirable."

Caroline noticed a sadness in his eyes. He seemed far away.

"What's the matter?" She wanted to reach out and touch his arm.

"Nothing. Just remembering a time long past."

"What about you? You had werewolf blood in your veins and never knew. How did you react to it?"

She was asking him about himself. No one really cared before.

"That was a long time ago. Too long ago to remember."

"I don't believe that about you for one minute." she said and laughed softly. She looked away shyly.

He had not talked about himself and his feelings in several hundred years. To Klaus it was a sign of weakness to show emotion like that but then again he was here with her. The feelings she awakened in him were getting stronger. He had spent over 1,000 years alone. Why spend the next that way too.

He took a breath and spoke. "I never really had anyone to count on like that when I was turned into a vampire or found out that I was part werewolf."

"Didn't you have your family?"

"Yes. To an extent. But nothing like you Caroline. Tyler is lucky to have you as a friend." He caught her eyes then he looked away quickly. If he had had someone in his life like her back then things may have turned out differently.

One of Klaus' men came up form the basement with Caroline's things.

"What is happening?" she asked nervously

"I am having your things moved to a bedroom on the second floor. To make you more comfortable. No bars on the doors or windows." he smirked and Caroline felt like she would blush.

Something about this exchange felt ok to Caroline. It almost felt good.

"Thirsty." he asked her, the corners of his mouth fighting another smile.

"Yes." she said shyly.

Klaus nodded to another henchman and he walked over with two wine glasses. He handed one to Caroline and Klaus took the other one. He looked at her and clinked glasses.

"Cheers." he said and raised his glass to his perfect lips. He watched her as she raised the glass to her lips. She smelled the blood and then drank. She hadn't had blood like this in a long time.

"This is human blood." she said.

"B positive." he said and took another sip. She looked at him and furrowed her brow feeling guilty for enjoying this then drained the rest of the glass. She closed her eyes and let the smoothness of the blood take over her. She breathed deeply.

Klaus watched her and smiled. Caroline opened her eyes and looked at Klaus. She raised her hand and wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth then sucked on her finger. His eyes never left her face. If he had a pulse it would be racing at that moment.

"More?" he asked taking the glass form her hand.

"Yes." she said

The glasses were full in an instant. Caroline raised the glass and drank the entire thing. Klaus saw the look in her eyes. He knew that look. He invented that look. Her eyes were starting to glaze over as the blood took its hold over her. Her movements were more fluid and smooth.

"More my love." he asked pouring more into the glass already. Caroline looked at Klaus. She scrunched her face for a second thinking if she should have a third glass.

"What the hell." she said and reached for the glass in his hand. He fingers skimmed across his as she took the glass from him. His fingers pulsed holding back the urge to take her hand and lace his fingers with hers. Klaus was proud of himself. At any other time and place he would have overpowered the situation like he always did and taken her already. This was the first time in a very very long time that he had these types of feelings for another person or vampire for that matter. It was the first time in a long time he had let a woman in. He half hated the feeling but enjoyed it more.

Caroline stretched herself out on the couch feeling much more comfortable now. She raised her arms and ran her hands through her hair. Klaus held his own glass of blood in his hand and watched her.

"That was really good." she said giddy like she was intoxicated. "I almost feel bad. I have not had human blood in a long time."

"I don't know why you ever stopped." Klaus said positioning himself closer to her. He held his hand over her leg wanting to touch her but held back.

"Because its wrong Klaus."

"You are a vampire Caroline. Is kind of what we do."

"Stefan survives on a diet of small animals not human blood."

"Oh and we see what kind of vampire he is." he laughed.

"Stefan is my friend. Thats not nice." she said and giggled. She moved her body up a little, getting a little close to Klaus. "Without Stefan's help I would be dead. Really dead. I owe him."

"You owe him for making you less of a vampire."

"What?" she said sitting up straight. She was almost face to face with Klaus.

"Caroline you don't even know how powerful you are. How incredible you are. Stefan did you a disservice by taking that away from you. Not letting you explore your potential. You are still too attached to your human life."

She tried to get up but Klaus held her seated. "Stop it Klaus. You don't get it. I am 16 years old. All I have ever know is this life. I was not ready to give it up. High school, my friends, Matt, my mom."

"I get it Caroline. I get you more than anyone will ever get you." His breath was hard in her face. His eyes searched her face following the lines of her lips. He want her. He wanted to disappear in her kiss. "I was you. I am you still."

Caroline was able to break away from him and stood up.

"I really can't do this " she said shaking her head uneasy about what she was feeling inside. "I need to be away from you." she said and was up the staircase in a flash.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Why was she letting him get to her like this. Like anything he said mattered. Like he was telling her the truth. Like he really cared about her. She thought of how he looked at her and she felt butterflies in her stomach.

She stormed into two bedrooms before stopping dead in her tracks. This was his room. She knew it. She felt him here. She walked in slowly and looking at everything. She touched the dresser. She saw some clothes laying on the floor. She walked to his bedside and put her hand on the pillow. He slept here she thought then quickly shook the thought from her head. Caroline turned to leave the room and almost crashed into Klaus. He was standing behind her.

"You are so quiet." she hollered. "Could you make some noise when you enter a room please."

"Sorry." he said his head cocked to one side, staring at her.

Her hands were on his chest and she felt the definition of each muscles under his shirt. Her breath caught in her chest as she looked up into his eyes. She moved away from him quickly. She was confused by what she felt inside. Caroline walked past him towards the door.

"You know if it wasn't for precious Elena neither Salvatore brother would give a crap about you."

"Don't do this Klaus." she said.

"Damon would have killed you months ago and Stefan would have never even given you a second thought unless Elena wanted it."

"KLAUS." she said in a warning tone.

"You know its true Caroline. They never really understood you. None of them. Damon had tortured you mentally when he first arrived in town."

"And thats any different that what you are doing?" She said and looked at him. He could see the hurt in her eyes.

"Nothing I am doing is to hurt you Caroline. Its is to bring us closer."

"Closer?" she said. "Are you kidding?"

Klaus continued like she had not said anything.

"And now everything is different and you play around like everything is the same. School dances and history exams."

Caroline stood, her feet firmly planted on the floor. Her hands were clenched in fists at her sides. Klaus felt her anger and was excited by it.

"This is fun for you. Well its not fun for me."

Klaus stood almost motionless. Caroline stepped closer to him.

"Why are you doing this? You take me and hold me captive then show me a little bit of compassion and make me…"

"Make you what Caroline?" he questioned, moving closer. She swallowed hard. He was too close to her. Not right now. She couldn't be this close to him right now.

Caroline felt a little uneasy and moved to walk around him. He moved in front of her, stopping her from leaving. She looked up in his eyes. The heat between them was smoldering. Klaus leaned in a captured her sweet lips in a rough kiss. Caroline stiffened her body and tried to push him away.

"Damn it Klaus." she said pushing him hard and sending him stumbling. "You push to hard." she said and walked past him. She stopped short and turned back to him. Klaus smiled certain that she had changed her mind.

"Which room is mine now." she asked not looking at him.

"Next door." he said as she turned.

"Please don't follow me." she begged and left the room. He heard her slam the door.

Caroline paced the room again and grunted. She sat down on the bed and flung herself backward. And then it hit her. Her eyes fluttered as tears began to well up. She raised her hand and touched her fingers to her lips. She could still feel his scorching kiss. The corners of her mouth pulled up in a smirk. Caroline lay on the bed for a very long time. One hand draped over her stomach and the other pressed against her lips. The light in the room went from golden to bluish to black. She wasn't even sure what time it was or what day it was. How long had she been her with Klaus? And she could help but think about what Klaus had said. The truth about her. How she always felt but was always afraid to admit it.

Caroline sat up with a start. She thought she heard someone at the door.

"Hello." she said out loud. "Klaus." she whispered. Her stomach flipped at the thought of him being out there. Just a thin wooden door between them. She couldn't quiet understand why she was feeling this way. Why she had these feelings for him. Why all she could think about was kissing him again. Feel his body pressed against hers. To feel him. She stood up slowly and walked towards the door. She leaned in and raised her hand to the door then stopped. She breathed deeply and tried to quiet the feeling in her stomach. She pressed her hand against the door.

Klaus stood in the dark hallway on the other side of the door. His hand was pressed in the same place as Caroline's was. His fingers gently stroked the panel of wood. His heightened senses allowed him to feel each grain of wood. More than that he could feel her through the door. He heard ever breath and felt every flutter of her eyelashes as she blinked. He leaned in and rested his forehead against the door. He closed his eyes and listened to her.

"Caroline." he whispered.

Caroline took a step back from the door and reached for the knob. She turned it quickly and pulled the door open. She looked out into dark empty hallway. She was sure he was there. She stepped back again and shut the door. Klaus stepped out of the darkness from across the hall and walked to his room and shut the door.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The sun blazed through the window and Caroline squinted her eyes. Not that it mattered. Not that she slept at all the night. Her brain was working overtime. She got up and walk out into the hallway. She did not see Klaus. Could he be gone? She descended the staircase and looking in the living room.

"Did you rest well?" he asked. She turned to where he was. He sat at the head of the dining room table. He was slumped in his chair. His hair was a bit rumpled.

"Yeah." she said but they both knew the truth. He had not rested well either.

"Would you like some breakfast?" he asked her but did not look at her. Caroline did not answer but sat where the second glass was placed. She raised it to her lips and drank the blood. She pushed the glass away from her fully aware of how it affected her last time when she overindulged. She watched him drink although he still did not look at her. His muscular neck, his strong jaw and his prefect lips. Caroline felt her face heat up. She shifted in her chair and cleared her throat.

"I wanted you to know you were right." she said and stole a glance at him. He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"How so?" he said and licked his lips. He raised the glass and drank slowly. He focused his eyes straight ahead.

"You don't think that I have thought about that every day of my life. I have been in constant competition with Elena Gilbert. For everything, grades, boys whatever. Everyone chose Elena." Caroline stood up and walked over to the windows. She watched the trees blowing in the breeze. "I knew that if Matt had the chance and Elena wanted him back he would have run to her. He said he loved me but I knew." She took a breath. "I knew he would always be in love with Elena more."

"When Stefan first came to town he had zero interest in me. He went straight for Elena. And Damon, well Damon used me. Even Bonnie chose Elena over me. And now with Bonnie and Elena's brother together I am again on the outside of their little circle."

Klaus got up from the table and walked up behind her. He moved her hair to the side and leaned into her ear. His hands were on her hips and he slid them around to her stomach. Every muscle in her body quivered at his touch. She sucked in a breath and leaned back on him a little.

"Then start to make your own circle Caroline. Surround yourself with people you want to be around. People that you choose." His lips brushed against her ear with each word, his breath in her ear.

Chills ran down her arms and legs. She turned her body slightly and nuzzled her head in his neck. She heard him breath heavily. He tightened his grip around her waist. Caroline raised her hand up and touched the side of his face. She turned her head and breathed him in. She raised her head and gently brushed her lips against the soft skin under his earlobe. Klaus looked down at her and met her eyes darkened by desire. Caroline slowly pressed her lips against his. He opened his mouth taking in the taste of her kiss. She was sweet and salty and cool. This is the kiss he had been waiting for. He moved to face her and snaked his arms around her back. He reached up and tangled his hands in her hair. Caroline let herself be taken into the moment. She trailed her hands down his chest to his belt. She lifted his shirt and gently brushed her fingers up his stomach. Klaus groaned at the feeling of her hands on his skin. The sensation sent shivers through him. He had not wanted someone this much in what felt like forever. This was true for him. Caroline awoke something deep inside of him that wanted to be loved, that needed to be loved, that wanted her to love him. He moved his hands and held her face. Caroline scratched her nails around to his back and he groaned again.

"Caroline." she said breathlessly. She leaned back and looked into his eyes then she moved in again and kissed him softly on the lips. He closed his eyes at the ecstasy of her tongue exploring his mouth. Then something shook him inside. He felt his insides getting hot. He felt a growl coming from deep inside of him. He pulled her hard to him. Caroline stiffened. She was not expecting that. He broke their kiss and buried his head in her neck. Caroline reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulders. She felt him shaking and starting to sweat.

"Klaus." she said softly. He did not respond. "Klaus." again louder. He looked up at her his eyes yellowing again and his fangs out.

"Get away." he growled and pushed her away from him. Klaus fell to his hands and knees on the floor. Caroline stepped forward slowly her clothes a little disheveled from their make-out session. She knelt down slowly and reached out to him.

"Klaus." she whispered

"Go Away Caroline." he said. She moved closer and touched his arm. His skin was on fire. The noise she heard next would wake her out of a sound sleep for the rest of her days. Klaus growled low at first then it started to build and get louder. She stood up and cleared her throat dislodging the lump of emotion stuck there. She felt like she was going to cry. She moved back against the wall and slowly moved away from him. He arched his back and thrashed his head around. Caroline knew what was happening. She had seen Tyler turn into a werewolf a couple of times but this was different. This scared her more. What was she going to do? she thought. She had run from Tyler when he turned into a werewolf many times but she was stuck here in the house. Klaus had compelled her not to leave. She moved to the staircase and was back up them quickly. She shut the door behind her and sat on the bed. She hugged her knees hard to her chest.

Klaus was still on all fours on the floor. He breathed deeply trying to stop the change. What the hell triggered this? he thought. Was it Caroline? It couldn't be. He had been near her all this time. He had been aroused by her before but this time she had reciprocated. She had wanted him back and was open to him. They had been a lot closer then they had been. This could not be happening. He wanted her so badly. He felt his insides starting to calm. He sat back on his heels and breathed deeply. He slowly got to his feet and moved carefully towards the table again. He reached a shaky hand forward and grabbed his glass of blood. He raised it to his lips and drank. His other hand steadied himself on the chair. He finished the blood and looked at the crystal glass it was in. In a fit of rage her threw the glass across the room. It hit the opposite wall with a loud crash. The crystal burst and fell around the round in a shimmery cloud shattered glass. Small flecks of blood had covered the wall. Klaus walked away pissed, he knew his men would clean it up. He walked towards the stairs and stood at the bottom. He looked up towards the second floor and strained to listen. He heard her moving up in her room. He couldn't risk it. He turned and walked out the front door.


	8. Chapter 8

***WARNING - Sexual content***

Chapter 8

Caroline was stuck in the house alone for days. She waited for Klaus to come back then was convinced that he was not coming back at all.

And then he was there standing in the doorway. She had to fight a smile when she saw him. She was mad and she had every right to be. His clothes were a little dirty and Caroline could smell the earth and fresh blood on him.

"Where have you been?" she asked

"I had to leave." he said not looking at her. He was ashamed.

"You have been gone for 2 days Klaus."

"I know. I am sorry." he said still not looking in her eyes.

"You're sorry. I have been stuck here by myself for days and you are sorry. I didn't think you were coming back." she yelled, her voice cracking.

"I was coming back. I would not leave you." he said finally looking into her eyes. Caroline was struck silent by the emotion in his eyes, but not for long.

"Well you would never know it from my end. You could have told me 'Hey Caroline don't freak out I am just running out for a while. I'll be back'. That would have been nice."

Klaus had to hold back his anger. He'd left to keep her safe. What didn't she understand about that? He was afraid that he would hurt her. If anything happened to Caroline and it was something that he did he would never forgive himself. Klaus had not had these feelings in quite a long time and he had trouble processing them. What did she want from him?

"I left for you Caroline." he said calmly. "I left to keep you safe."

Now it was Caroline that did not look at Klaus. Hearing him say it brought it too reality. She had been furious for days going over what she was going to say in her head. How she was going to let him have it. And she succeeded but at what cost. Caroline shifted on the couch and bite her bottom lip. The truth was she was afraid something had happened to him or worse that he actually was not going to come back to her. The feelings she had for him confused her. They were so close that day and then he was gone. She thought it was her. Was it something that she had done?

"Are you ok?" she said finally, softly. She wanted to get up and hold him, touch him but she knew what happened last time. Klaus looked at her and shrugged.

"Yeah I guess." he said.

"What happened?" her voice was calm.

"I don't know. I am usually able to control the change but I couldn't this time."

"Then it was me." Caroline said and stood up. Klaus didn't say anything. "Oh this is just great." She walked past him to the stairs.

"Caroline." he said and reached out for her. She pulled away quickly.

"Don't touch me." she said and snapped her head back at him. "We don't want you going all wolf again." she turned back and climbed the stairs she didn't look back at him. Her heart was breaking.

"Caroline." he called after her.

Later on well after midnight Klaus lay in the bed in the room next to Caroline. He didn't want her to be angry at him. He stood up quickly and walked out of the room into the dark hallway and to her door. He reached for the door knob and turned it quietly. She lay in her bed covered by a thin sheet. Klaus' eyes followed the curve of her hips to her waist. Her hand was draped over her side. He looked at her delicate fingers and up her arms to her shoulders and neck. He stepped closer to her. He studied her face; calm, quiet and beautiful. By now he knew every feature of her face by heart. He reached his hand up and gently brushed a tendril of hair out of her face. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. He stood in front of her bare chested. Without a word Caroline pulled the sheet back and moved over, making room for Klaus. He got in bed next to her and lay his head down on her pillow. Caroline did the same and shared the pillow. They lay and stared into each others eyes for a while. He raised his hand and cupped her face. Caroline raised her hand to meet his.

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "I don't have any explanation for the other day. I am the only vampire-werewolf that I know so I can't really ask anyone if this has happened to them before."

"Oh No. Its classic Caroline. I can't do anything right." she said. He moved and propped himself up on his elbow and looked down at Caroline.

"It has nothing to do with you sweet Caroline. It is me."

"Are you seriously telling me 'Its not you its me' right now." she laughed.

"Kind of. I have not been that aroused since the change and it affected me differently than I expected." he answered.

"I thought you were this big bad hybrid and a little kissing makes you go all wolfy." She looked at him and smiled. "And what if it happens again?" she asked shyly. It was all she could think about. He was all she could think about.

Klaus moved closer to Caroline. His hand found her bare legs under the sheet and he ran his fingertips gently from her knee to her hip. Caroline felt a ripple of chills run through her core. He pressed his forehead against hers and looked into her eyes. She kissed him on the lips. Klaus moved his hand down to her neck and pulled her closer and kissed her deep. Then he stopped suddenly.

"Slowly." he said and looked in her eyes. A sexy smirk spread across his face. He kissed her again opening his mouth and taking in her sweetness. Klaus had missed Caroline for those days he had been gone but he did not realize just how much until now. Caroline brought her hands to his sides and gently ran her fingers up to his chest. Klaus groaned and pulled away from her slightly. Her breath was cool his face. Caroline licked her lips. She leaned in and traced her tongue up his neck to his earlobe and flicked it with her tongue. Klaus rolled back on the bed and pulled Caroline along with him. His hands caressed the back of her thighs and gently moved up over her rear and up the back of her shirt. She sucked in a sharp breath at the feeling of his hands on her skin. She wanted more of him. She wanted all of him. She sucked his earlobe into her mouth and breathed in his ear. He gripped her harder. Caroline pulled back and looked in his eyes. They were still his eyes. She raised her hand and touched his face softly.

"Klaus." she whispered then kissed him once. "If you need to stop its ok." she kissed him again.

"I don't want to stop." he said and kissed her sweet lips. He brought his hands further up her shirt and around her ribcage. He felt her shudder and she moaned softly into his neck. He moved his hands and cupped her breasts. Caroline cried out in pleasure. She loved the feeling of his hands on her body.

"I need to feel your skin on mine." she said breathlessly and sat up. She lifted her shirt up over her head and flung it to the floor. She was left wearing only her panties. Klaus reached for her naked body and cupped her breast again. He sat up quickly to meet her mouth in a passionate kiss and slowly rubbed circles around her nipples with his thumbs. Caroline broke their kiss and leaned her head back. Klaus moved quickly and placed open mouth kisses on her neck and chest leaving moist coolness in their wake. He moistened his forefinger and thumb and took her pebbled nipple in between them and rolled it. She moved on top of Klaus and wrapped her legs around his waist. She started to move her hips against him. She looked down at Klaus and he smiled at her then lowered his head and took her nipple in his mouth. He moved his tongue expertly flicking and sucking and biting her gently. Caroline arched her back and moved her hips in small circles against his hard member. He snaked his strong arms around her back and held his hand firmly there, holding her steady. His other hand moved down her side to the waist band of her panties. He grunted, almost mad at the fabric that kept him from having her. He flipped her over and she lay with her head on the pillow again. He trailed kisses down her chest and her belly. His tongue licked at the beads sweat the formed there. Caroline tunneled her fingers through his hair. He gently tugged and her panties were on the floor next to her shirt. And then he lay his naked body on hers. His fingers gently stoked her arms and legs and belly and breast. Caroline's head was spinning. She had not wanted any thing so much in her life then Klaus at this moment.

"Are you ok?" she asked him staring deep into his eyes. Still his beautiful eyes.

"Yes." he breathed and kissed her.

Klaus entered her smoothly and she welcomed him. He groaned at the feeling of her engulfing his rock hard cock. He straightened his upper body slightly and up on his knees. He grabbed her hips and pulled her hard towards him, burying himself as far inside her tight core that he could. Caroline's body bucked to meet him. She gasped loudly. Her walls tightened around him and she cried out for him. She moved down on the bed and wrapped her legs around his waist again trying to give him deeper access to her. Klaus slowly began to move then he pumped faster. Caroline had her hands on his tight stomach. She felt his muscles as he moved within her, bring her closer to her breaking point. The faster and deeper he went the more ripples of ecstasy radiated from her. Her legs tingled and she didn't know what to do with her hands. They were on his body, then gripping handfuls of bed sheets then in her hair then moving down her body and her breast. Then Klaus stopped.

"Ohhhh." she groaned. "I was about to cum." she said and looked at him and stuck out her bottom lip in a beautiful pout. "I know. I am not ready for you to cum yet." he said, his eyes smoldering at her . Klaus bent down and took her lip between his teeth. She groaned as his hand cupped her throbbing mound and his thumb rubbed the small bundle of nerves. She was silky and hot and ready to explode. Caroline screamed out again as her body was rocked by her orgasm. Then he entered her again. He pumped hard and fast and brought her to a second and third sweet release. And then Klaus' body tightened and she felt him burst inside of her. She moved to help him, tightening her muscles around him.

"Caroline." he groaned. She raised her arms and wrapped then around him, running her fingers up his sweaty muscular back. He looked at her and kissed her once then looked in her eyes again. The look on his face made Caroline melt. He looked happy and the most human she had ever seen him. She was in love..


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

***WARNING - Sexual content***

They were a tangle of arms and legs and skin on the bed. Caroline lay on her back naked. Klaus lay angled across the bed, his head resting on her belly. He was running the tips of his fingers from her belly button up between her breasts and back again. With each stroke of his fingers she felt butterflies in her stomach.

"We should probably make some sort of effort to get out of bed." she said reached her hand down and ran her fingers through his hair. He closed his eyes at her touch.

"Why?" Klaus said turning his face and kissing her just below her belly button.

"Because we haven't left this room in days." she laughed.

"So." he said smiling up at her. She couldn't resist those eyes. She couldn't help but smile.

"You're terrible." she said.

"And you love every second of it." he said smirking. He was right. He kissed her belly again. His tongue gently laving at her skin. Caroline felt the tingles moving up her legs to her groin. Klaus moved his body on top of her and gripped on to her hips. Caroline moved her hips against his chest.

"Haven't you had enough?" she groaned and he moved his mouth further down her stomach.

"No." he said. "And clearly you haven't either my love." He gently eased her legs up and leaned in taking a long deliberately slow lick, tasting her arousal. No matter how many times he had done this over the past few days he still couldn't get enough of her. He felt a growl forming deep in his stomach but this was not the wolf. This was the man. Primal, virile, strong and sexual and she complimented him beautifully.

Caroline gasped and then purred. She moved her hips side to side and Klaus circles his tongue around her sensitive bundle of nerves. Each lick sent a jolt through her body. She had never felt like this before with anyone. He pressed himself harder into her and she groaned again. He took another long, slow lick pressing a little hard. Caroline reached down and felt for his head between her legs. She grabbed two fists full of hair and held him where she wanted him.

"Oh my… right there." she gasped. Klaus flicked her nub with the tip of his tongue making Caroline let out small short yelps.

"Oh fuck." she groaned as she came hard, every inch of her body throbbing. She lay there and panted staring at the ceiling. Klaus inched up her body, licking and biting at her skin. Then he was next to her. She turned and looked at him almost shy. She giggled and hide her face in his chest. The smell of her hair and the touch of her naked body against his consumed him.

"Why are you still shy?" he asked her pulling her head from his chest.

"I don't know." she said biting her bottom lip. "I guess I have never felt like this before." she said.

"LIke what?" he asked searching her face. "Beautiful, sexual?"

"Yeah I guess." she said gently placing her fingertips on his chest sending shocks through him. "I always talked a big game like I had so much experience and stuff. I was always trying to keep up with everyone that I never got to be myself."

"And now you are yourself." he said. "You are Caroline. And you are beautiful and sexy and fucking amazing." He brushed his lips against hers.

"So when are we heading to Italy, Paris, London, Australia and the moon?" she asked. He looked at her and smiled then kissed her sweetly.

Caroline took over this time letting the woman/vampire inside take over. She pushed Klaus onto his back and climbed on top of him. She sat up straight and looked down at him. Klaus' breath caught in his chest. She was incredible. She ran her hands down his chest to his groin. He arched his back up slightly from the mattress. She moved up then gently eased him inside of her. He felt so good to her. Caroline reached up and grabbed the headboard then slammed herself down on him. Klaus moaned loudly and gripped hard at her thighs. Caroline raised her body again then slammed back down sending a shock wave through both of them. Klaus clawed his fingers down her thighs leaving red marks. Then Caroline started to move slowly, gently sliding him in and out. Klaus closed his eyes and raised his chin towards the ceiling. She increased her speed and felt her insides getting tight.

"Klaus look at me." she said. He moved his head and opened his eyes. He looked up at Caroline. He needed the have her in his arms and never let go. He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her hard, getting deeper inside of her. Caroline moaned and moved hard. She leaned her head down and kissed him, her tongue exploring his mouth once more. Her walls closed around him tightly as she came again and milked him for all he was worth. Klaus had his hands in her hair holding her face to his kissing her as he came.

They sat like that for a while kissing each other, loving each other. Then Caroline moved off Klaus and lay on the bed exhausted. She pulled the thin white bed sheet over their bodies and curled up on her side, her back facing to him. Klaus moved up behind her and lay his head next to hers. He wrapped his arm round her placing his hand on her stomach. They lay like this until the sun shifted and made the shadows move on the walls.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

They lay content for hours Klaus with his arms wrapped around her, Caroline gently stroking her fingertips up and down his arms sending shivers through his body. She turned around brushing her skin against his, he sighed. She turned to face him again. She wanted to look in his eyes again. He raised his hand and touched her face. She smiled sweetly. It looked like Klaus wanted to say something. He looked at her, opened his mouth to speak then smiled. Almost as if she knew Caroline moved closer to Klaus and lay her head close to his chest. She reached out for him and held on to him. Then she fell asleep.

Klaus watched Caroline for a while then drifted off to sleep himself. He had not slept so well in years. She made everything easy. Everything about her was easy. She made it easy to like her, easy to want to take care of her, easy to want to give her everything she ever wanted. She made it easy to give her all of him. He slept and he dreamt of her.

Her smell, her blonde hair, her velvety skin, her cool mouth, her lips that he loved kissing, her blue eyes that looked at him like a man not a monster.

And then there was the pain again. Worse then before. It woke him out of his blissful dream of Caroline. Klaus bolted up straight in bed, sweating. He grabbed at his throat, he could not breath. He body was shaking and his muscles were burning. He was changing into a werewolf again uncontrollably. He climbed off of the bed and fell to the floor. Klaus writhed in pain on the floor. The wolf inside was fighting him. He let out a long agonizing scream. Caroline flew out of bed and to his side.

"Klaus." she spoke to him frantically. "Baby. Whats the matter?"

Klaus gripped her forearms and tried to push her away from him. Caroline did not notice. She held his face in her hands and tried to steady him.

"Baby." she whispered.

Above the pain he felt in his body he felt fear. Fear that he would hurt Caroline. Fear that he would kill her. Fear that he would lose her forever. He loved Caroline. He knew that now.

"Stay with me Klaus. Stay with me." she sobbed. She was in tears. He growled and pushed her away. Caroline went flying across the room and hit into the wall. She came back to him quickly. She would not let this happen again.

Again she took his head in her hands, steading the violent tremors and looked into his eyes. For a fleeting second she saw the eyes she loved for the last time before they started to change. Then he took her head in his heads. He looked into her eyes.

"Caroline." he chocked out her name. "Go away." he compelled her. "Run from here. Get away from me. As far as you can." he said before the searing pain came back.

"No." she cried as she felt his compulsion hit her. Tears streamed down her face. She stood up as his words taking more of a hold on her. She put on some clothes quickly and left the house. She ran from the house even though she did not want to. She had no choice. She heard a heartbreaking howl from behind her. She stopped and turned and looked at the house far in the distance. She felt a hole in her chest and it was growing. The further she was from him the more it hurt. She was standing in the gloaming just after sunset her heart ripped from her body. The wolf inside him would not let them be together. The wolf would not let them be happy.

She needed help. She needed a friend. She needed Bonnie.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Caroline made it back to Mystic Falls. She needed Bonnie. She could convince Bonnie to help her. A spell, a talisman. Something.

Caroline stood in front of Bonnie's house. Everything felt different to her. Even the smells of her home town were different, foreign. She felt like she didn't fit in here anymore but had she ever. And she missed him. She missed Klaus. She had to find a way.

Caroline walked up to the front door and rang the bell. She heard footfalls on the hardwood floor and a hand moved the curtain aside in the window. The door flung open.

"OH MY GOD CAROLINE." Bonnie yelled flinging her arms around Caroline's neck and holding on like she would never let go. Bonnie pulled Caroline through the door and kicked it shut.

"Oh Caroline. Where have you been? We have been searching for you? Are you ok?" Bonnie looked at her friend. Her hair was a bit disheveled and her clothes were dirty. But there was something different about her.

"Yes Bonnie I am fine." Caroline took Bonnie's hands in hers and looked into her eyes. Bonnie saw worry and sadness and desperation.

"Bonnie. I need your help." And then it was a jumble of information all at once. "The wolf is fighting him and I know he wants to be with me. And I have never felt this way about anyone before. We are more alike then I could have ever imagined. So much more in common. We are good together. So good together. I have never felt like this with anyone. We need to save him. We need to get rid of the wolf."

"Whoa Caroline wait a second. What are you talking about? What wolf is fighting him?"

"Klaus." she said.

"Wait. Klaus had you?"

"Yes. Well no but yes."

"Who is Klaus fighting?"

"No Bonnie. You are not listening. The wolf is fighting Klaus inside. It won't let him be happy. It won't let us be together."

It took a minute for Bonnie to understand. She sat slowly on the couch and stared at Caroline.

Caroline. You were with Klaus?" she asked.

"Yes." Caroline huffed.

"OK and you and Klaus are together?" she asked, afraid of the answer.

"Yes. Bonnie really. I have already gone over all of this."

"Together? Oh man there is too much information here to process right now."

"No Bonnie please." Caroline fell to her knees in front of Bonnie and grabbed her hands again. "Please Bonnie you have to help him. You have to help us."

"Are you crazy Caroline?" said Elena coming out from the dark hallway. "Klaus tried to kill Bonnie, and you, and me and he did kill Aunt Jenna. How could you?" Elena looked at her oldest friend in disgust. Caroline stood up and faced Elena.

"How could you fall in love with Stefan Elena?"

"That's different Caroline. Stefan is good. Klaus is an evil bastard."

"You don't know him Elena."

Elena snorted a laugh. "And you do?"

"Yes. We get each other."

Elena laughed again. Caroline stood straight and walked towards Elena. Elena backed up a little. Caroline had changed.

"We are vampires Elena. Its in our nature. We need blood to survive. Its what we done. Your precious Stefan still drinks blood. He couldn't live without it. Just like humans can't live without blood either. Vampires choose different ways to satisfy that need."

"Are you trying to justify this to me?"

"What if Stefan still drank human blood would you feel different about him?"

Elena was silent. Caroline took another step. She felt stronger then she had ever felt. She puffed her chest out.

"But Klaus is a killer. He is dangerous and he could snap at any minute and kill you." said Elena

"And Damon is any different?" Caroline said. Again Elena was silent.

"Damon has done so much more damage and he is still around. He is forgiven. He killed Vicki and made her a vampire. He tortured me mentally when he first came to town. He tried to kill Bonnie. He snapped Jeremy's neck and he is the reason that Aunt Jenna was turned and killed. But Damon is still here for another sunrise."

Elena stared at Caroline and she stared back, not wavering.

"But that's different. Because its you."

Caroline and Elena stood silent again, each waiting for the other to blink. Caroline decided to try to explain to them after all they were her friends.

"Klaus makes me feel after a lifetime of not feeling anything. I was more concerned about competing with everyone that I forgot to live my life and then it was taken from me."

"Who were you competing with?"

"You Elena. Everything about you. Everyone wanted you. Even after you and Matt broke up and we started dating I was always his second choice. If you had come back around and wanted him back he would have run to you."

"That's not true Caroline."

"Yes it is and you know it."

"I never realized how different I could feel with someone like Klaus. He changed me. Made me feel more… well everything. My outside matches my insides now. I am more confident and stronger and I feel beautiful and sexual and loved."

Elena still could not believe what she was hearing. Caroline looked back around to Bonnie. She sat on the couch still but looked back at Caroline this time. There were tears in her eyes.

"I see it." Bonnie whispered.

"Klaus makes me feel like what I want, what I feel and what I say actually matters." Caroline said smiling at the thought of Klaus.

"But you don't matter." Elena erupted. Caroline turned and looked at Elena. Bonnie stood up and walked to stand next to Caroline. "That's not what I meant."

"So what did you mean." Caroline said.

"You don't matter to him. He is playing you."

"For what reason Elena. He got what he needed from the ritual and now the wolf won't let him be happy with me."

"Oh poor baby. Be careful what you wish for." Elena snarked.

Bonnie took Caroline's hand and laced their fingers together. "I will help you Caroline. What do you need me to do?"

Caroline turned and faced Bonnie. She flung her arms around she and hugged her. Elena huffed in disgust again.

"is there any type of binding spell of talisman then can bind the wolf part again?"

"I can't believe you are even thinking of helping him Bonnie."

"I am doing this for Caroline." Bonnie said at Elena. Bonnie looked back at Caroline. "That is really old magic. I really don't know what to do." she said.

"How about going back to the house and ask the witches?" Caroline asked.

"I can't do that. They are angry with me. They wouldn't help me." Bonnie and Caroline sat on the couch next to each other.

"There has to be someone."

Then Bonnie stood up and walked across the room. "Dr. Martin." she said and turned back to Caroline.

"Dr. Martin told me how to defeat Klaus. Maybe he knows how to bind it again."

Elena laughed to herself and sat down on an oversized chair across the room.

"Its worth a shot." said Caroline.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Bonnie left Elena and Caroline alone to go prepare her room to contact Dr. Martin. Caroline sat on the couch nervously fidgeting with her shirt. Elena made great pains not to look at Caroline and made her efforts knows.

"I can't even look at you right now Caroline." she said.

"You know what Elena then don't. I am really getting tired of your holier than thou attitude."

"My what Caroline?"

"Your attitude Elena. This whole situation would be ok if the shoe were on your foot wouldn't it. And we would be expected to help you. No questions asked because it was for you Elena. And like mindless drones we would do it." Elena looked at Caroline and shook her head. Elena was about to open her mouth with a rebuttal then stopped.

Bonnie walked out of the hallway and Caroline looked up at her. Bonnie smiled at her wearily. Caroline knew the consequences of contact spirits. And they had done horrible things to Dr. Martin and Luka, killed them both. And now they were expecting Dr. Martin to help them. It was a long shot but they had to try. Caroline stood up and walked towards Bonnie. Their eyes connected and Bonnie knew how she felt. She could feel the understanding between them. In Bonnie's eyes Caroline could almost see the apology for really not being there for her when she really needed her. This was Bonnie's way of making it up to her. Bonnie knew far to well what love could do to someone. Even though Caroline never said the words she knew she loved Klaus.

"I am ready when ever you are." Bonnie said softly. Caroline grabbed her hand and squeezed it then walked down the hall to Bonnie's room. Bonnie then turned her attention to Elena. Elena's eye met Bonnie's now. She could see the hurt and confusion there.

"You know she's right. She would do it for you if you asked." said Bonnie. Bonnie turned and walked down the hall. "Are you coming?"

Elena sat for a few seconds then moved to get up. "Bonnie." she called after her. Bonnie stopped and turned to face Elena again.

"Bonnie do you think she was right about what she said about me? That I just expect you guys to help me when I need it. Like you were mindless drones?" Bonnie looked down and picked at her fingernail for a minute. She looked up at Elena. She did not answer her but Elena knew the answer. Bonnie walked down the hall to her bedroom and joined Caroline sitting around the cluster of burning candles on the floor. Elena walked in and shut the door behind them. She stood looking at her two friends and sat down, giving them more power to their circle. They took each others hands and were silent. Bonnie concentrated and then finally spoke out calling to Dr. Martin.

"Dr. Jonah Martin. Are you out there?" nothing happened. "Dr. Martin please it's Bonnie Bennett. We need your help." Still nothing. She repeated the same thing over and over again.

"See I told you he wouldn't help." said Elena.

"Elena please." said Caroline.

"You guys stop it. No negativity in the circle."

"Then Elena should leave. She is nothing but negative." snarked Caroline.

"Really mature Caroline."

And then the candles flamed higher. All of the girls shut up. Elena gripped Caroline's hand a little harder.

"Dr. Martin? Is that you." but there was silence. Then Bonnie's head snapped up and started at the ceiling. Caroline wanted to lunge forward and stop whatever was happening. Bonnie moaned as if she was in pain then stopped suddenly. She slowly lowered her head and looked straight at Caroline. Her eyes were clouded over a very milky white. Elena gasped to Caroline's left. Bonnie turned her hard and looked at Elena next.

"What do you want?" The words came out of Bonnie's mouth but it was not her voice. It was his voice. It sent chills down Caroline's spine. "What do you want?" she said again. Caroline cleared her throat and prepared to speak to Dr. Martin.

"Dr. Martin. Its Caroline Forbes."

"I know who you are." he said annoyed. "What do you want?" sounding angry. Caroline swallowed the fear she felt and continued.

"OK sorry. Dr. Martin we were unable to kill Klaus. He has made the transformation into the hybrid."

I knew you would not succeed." he said smugly. "Bonnie was not strong enough."

"Dr. Martin please. Is there a way to bind the wolf side again? A spell or a talisman? Something?"

"You are asking for access to very very old magic."

"I know Dr. Martin. Please."

"Why?" he asked. "Why do you want this spell? He is done with you here in Mystic Falls. He got what he wanted. He should be gone by now." Caroline did not know what to say. She couldn't tell him the truth.

"Because there is some good left in him and if he were to give up the…."

"LIES." screamed Dr. Martin. "And you expect me to help you after everything you have done to my family?"

Caroline felt a lump in her throat. Hot tears pooled in her eyes and trickled down her cheek. Elena looked at Caroline and her heart hurt for her. She didn't understand that it was all for Klaus but she could sympathize.

"Dr. Martin." Elena said. "If we could just bind his wolf side again he would be less of a danger to others. We are thinking of the greater good here."

Bonnie turned her head again slowly and looked into Elena's eyes. She sucked in a shaky breath but did not break her eye contact with Dr. Martin.

"You should be dead my dear. Why are you alive?" the corners of Bonnie's mouth curled in a creepy smile.

"My father…" the word got caught in her throat. "My father did a spell to link my life to him. Klaus did kill me but I was unable to die."

"Pretty fancy bit of magic." he said amused. "So you want to help the vampire that killed you and your Aunt because she is in love with him?" Elena and Caroline looked at each other in shock. How did he know?

"I am inside of Bonnie's head. I know exactly why you want him cured, so to speak." Dr. Martin said.

There was silence for a very long time. Caroline dare not speak. She was afraid if she said anything else would make it worse.

"The spell you require is very old magic. It requires an elixir that must be drunk 1 hour before the spell is cast. He has to be willing to do this. The spell must be cast on a full moon at midnight."

Then Bonnie's body slump to the floor. The candles were blown out. Elena ran to the light and flipped it on. Caroline went to Bonnie on the floor.

"Bonnie. Bonnie." she yelled. Elena joined Caroline as the hovered over Bonnie's body. They both held their breath for what felt like hours before Bonnie's eyelids fluttered and her eyes opened. They were Bonnie's eyes again. Caroline exhaled sharply and pulled Bonnie up from the floor and embraced her friend.

"Holy shit are you ok?" said Caroline.

"Yeah I am fine. That was a little freaky. He was inside my head and I was inside his. I know exactly what to do." Bonnie sat up and took a deep breath. She was still a little shaky from her encounter with Dr. Martin.

"We need to get a hold of one of the older grimoires that we took form Dr. Martin after he died. The spell is in there. I know exactly where to find it. We have to get moving on the elixir too. The full moon is in two days."

Bonnie turned to Elena. "The grimoire is at the Salvatore house. You need to get that." Elena looked down at the floor then back up at Caroline.

"OK I will get it." she said and looked back at the floor.

"Caroline." Bonnie turned to her. "We are going to have to get the elixir to Klaus. He needs to take it willingly or the spell won't work."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Elena left to go to the Salvatore house to get the grimoire Bonnie needed for the spell. Caroline went home and took a shower. She walked into her bedroom and looked around. Nothing felt the same to her anymore. She went to her closet and searched the hangers. She picked out a shirt and a pair of jeans and put them on. Then she spied one of her old dance class duffle bags. She grabbed it and emptied it onto the floor of her closet. She grabbed at her favorite pieces of clothes that Klaus had not already gotten when he was there a few weeks ago. She sorted through her shoes and threw a few pair in the bag as well. She figured after this was over and Klaus was cured of the wolf they would head out on their travels. Or she hoped. She sat back on her heels and took a deep breath. Tears formed in her eyes again and poured down her cheeks.

Caroline made it back to Bonnie's house before Elena. They sat and waited for her to come back. Caroline paced and paced.

"You are going to wear out the carpet Caroline."

"She screwed me Bonnie. I knew it. I knew she wouldn't do it."

"Who didn't do what?" said Elena from behind Caroline. She whirled around and looked at Elena. She was holding a large very old book.

"Oh Thank God." Caroline said and walked towards Elena and grabbed the book from her grasp. She took a step back from Elena. "Thank you Elena." Elena did not speak she half nodded and gave Caroline a small smile.

Caroline walked to Bonnie and handed her the grimoire. Bonnie sat on the couch and flipped through the old book.

"Found it." Bonnie said. Elena was the first to move. She walked over and sat next to Bonnie. Caroline was frozen in her place.

"OK. This spell is a little in depth. We are going to need wolfsbane."

"Wolfsbane?" said Caroline.

"Yes wolfsbane and vervain."

"OK." said Caroline. She sat down slowly on a nearby chair.

"OK she we need chopped Laurel leaves, cayenne pepper, sea salt…"

"What are we making soup."

"Caroline." said Bonnie a little annoyed. "Dried hydrangea blossoms, vervain and wolfsbane."

"So where can we get all of this?" asked Elena some what interested.

"Grams had an herb garden. I am sure she had most of this. We just need to get wolfsbane and vervain."

"Well. Vervain is no problem." said Elena as she pulled her locket from her shirt. Caroline looked at Elena almost shocked, then smiled.

"Now for the wolfsbane. Where can we find that?"

"Damon had some when Mason was in town. Doesn't it grow in the woods around here or something?" said Caroline. "I will go out and look. I will be back soon."

Caroline left Bonnie's house in search for wolfsbane while Bonnie and Elena gathered the ingredients for the elixir. By the time Caroline returned with the wolfsbane the potion was almost done.

"Its smells like soup in here." said Caroline as she walked in to the kitchen. Bonnie was standing at the stove cooking the mixture. She looked worried. "What's the matter Bonnie?"

Bonnie looked at Elena then back to Caroline.

"Spill it you guys. I am starting to freak out a little."

"Caroline. There is one more part to the spell." said Elena.

"I didn't see it until you left." said Bonnie. Caroline saw the grimoire opened to the page for the elixir recipe and read.

"OK so he has to drink the elixir an hour before the spell is cast…. with three drops of his blood in the potion." Caroline read on.

"So he really has to agree to this Caroline. He has to be on board."

"You guys really have not faith in me or Klaus for that matter."

"Why would I have any faith in Klaus?" said Elena. Caroline shot her a look.

"Elena would you doubt Stefan if this were him?"

"Not but thats…" Caroline put her hand up for Elena to stop talking.

"And I have no doubt in Klaus. You don't know what we have shared. You just don't know." Caroline almost sobbed. She turned her back to the girls in the kitchen and a tear fell from her eye again. She whipped it away then turned back.

"OK Caroline the elixir is done. Now you have to get this to Klaus."

"Yeah thats a problem. I kind of can't go back to the house we were staying in."

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie confused.

"Well" Caroline said leaning forward on the counter. "Klaus kind of compelled me to get as far away from the house and him as I could. So I can't go back. But you…"

"Oh no. Caroline you want me to go to Klaus and give him this."

"Bonnie please." she begged moving towards her quickly and pulling her into a hug.

"You are really pushing the boundaries of friendship."

"Bonnie." Caroline whined. Bonnie looked at her and grimaced.

"OK where do I have to go." Caroline hugged her again as Elena watched. She shook her head again still unable to wrap her mind around this.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"What if he's not even there Bonnie?" said Elena.

"I am going to try anyway." she said as she grabbed a jacket.

"But Bonnie if he has already left town then all of this was for nothing. Won't you be pissed?"

"Look Elena. I don't trust Klaus but Caroline does. And I trust Caroline and I love Caroline."

"So do I." said Elena. "But this is Klaus we are talking about. He tried to kill you."

"Elena. Enough ok. I know full well what I am doing." she said and walked away from her. Bonnie walked out into the living room and up to Caroline. Caroline hugged Bonnie and whispered something in her ear then Bonnie was out the door.

The closer Bonnie got the the house the more nervous she got. She kept going over and over in her mind the day that Klaus killed her. Granted he was in Alaric's body but still it was Klaus. But if Caroline said he wouldn't hurt her she would believe her. She hoped.

And what if Elena was right. What if they had done all of this and Klaus had left town already. Caroline would be crushed and Bonnie could not stand to see her hurting.

The further north of Mystic Falls she got the more secluded the area got. Bonnie finally saw the long driveway to the house. She turned right and drove up towards the house. Just like Caroline said it as an old Victorian home on a very large piece of property. The landscaping was impeccable. Beautiful sculpted bushed and large lavish garden surrounded the outside of the house. But not one light shone in the many windows of the house. It looked deserted. Bonnie swallowed hard and got out of the car. She climbed the stone steps from the driveway that lead to the concrete walkway to the front porch. She walked quietly onto the porch and up to the door. She tried to door knob and the door opened. Bonnie walked in cautiously. She saw a large sitting room to the right and a staircase to the left of the door. She walked in and shut the door.

"What are you doing here witch?"

She heard his voice from behind her and whirled around. Bonnie was suddenly hit by the smell of alcohol and blood. She walked into the sitting room and flipped the light on. Klaus was slumped in a high backed chair his hand was clutching onto a bottle of bourbon. He looked like hell. Bonnie took in the rest of the scene. There were empty bottles of bourdon and empty blood bags strewn across the floor. He cocked his head and looked at up at Bonnie. At first she was frightened then she saw the pain. The same pain in Caroline's eyes.

"What are you doing here?" he asked again.

"I was convinced that you would be gone." she said.

"And I am not." he said taking a large swig out to the bourbon bottle. "Why have you come here?"

Bonnie took a deep breath. "Caroline sent me." she said. His face softened but the pain behind his eye grew deeper. His eyes dropped from Bonnie's to the floor. Bonnie stayed quiet for along time. It seemed like Klaus was trying to collect his thoughts.

"And." he said finally.

"Caroline wanted me to come here and bring you this." she said and produced the small vial of green potion from her jeans pocket. His eyes quickly looked down a the bottle between Bonnie's fingers.

"What's that?" he asked. His eyes fluttered back up to Bonnie's.

"Its your cure." His eyes were fixed on the bottle again.

"Cure?"

"We found this spell that will bind your wolf side again." Klaus slowly moved his eyes from her hand back to her face again.

"Caroline is convinced that you care for her and that your wolf side is keeping you from being together." Klaus did not look at Bonnie. Each time she said her name the ache for Caroline was unbearable.

"Klaus its clear that I don't trust you but I trust Caroline. She says these feelings exist so if they do take the freaking potion and let me do this spell and be with her and be happy."

Klaus looked up and Bonnie again.

"And if you don't care about her leave her alone. She will get by with her friends. She will be fine."

Klaus stood up quickly and was in Bonnie's face. She was not afraid. She knew he would not hurt her. He took the bottle from her hand and studied it.

"So this little bottle holds a potion to suppress my wolf. So I just take a little swig and you say a spell and poof no more wolf."

"Thats the idea."

Klaus turned and sat in the chair again, potion bottle in hand.

"Klaus the spell has to be done at midnight on the night of a full moon. Thats in 2 days."

"Ahhhh timing." he said and smirked.

"And you have to add 3 drops of your blood to the potion before you take it. Take the potion one hour before midnight."

"Sounds tricky." Klaus said in a condescending tone.

"Listen don't be a jerk about it. I am here for Caroline. She wants to be with you. So the choice is yours now. Meet us at 11 o'clock on Miller Hill back in Mystic Falls and the spell will be done."

"And I should just trust that this is the truth."

"Caroline trusts me so you should. Hurting you would hurt her."

Bonnie turned on her heels and walked towards the door. She turned back around and saw Klaus sitting looking at the vial in his hand.

"She told me to tell you she wants to go to Paris first." Then Bonnie walked out the door of the house. Klaus sat with the potion bottle in his hand still. He held it up close to his eye then snorted in disgust. He placed the bottle on a nearby table and drained the bottle of bourdon in his hand dry.

Bonnie got back in the car and drove as fast as she could down the long driveway again. When she hit the main road she could finally breath again.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Waiting is the hardest part.

Caroline was on edge for the next day. Everything made her jumpy and nasty. She snapped at Bonnie and could not stand being near Elena. She apologized to Bonnie a thousand times.

Then it was the night of the full moon. Bonnie looked out the front window as Caroline sat motionless for hours in an adirondack chair under a large tree in Bonnie's yard. The sun finally set and Caroline got out of the chair. She walked inside and met Bonnie's worried eyes.

"Don't even say it." she said and walked away.

"Come on Care. I am worried about you. This is almost crazy." Bonnie said as she followed Caroline into her bedroom.

"And what wouldn't you do for Jeremy Bonnie? What haven't you done to save Jeremy?"

"Caroline." started Bonnie then she stopped. There was nothing she could say. Caroline lay down on the bed and Bonnie lay next to her. Caroline turned and looked at Bonnie.

"Do you remember when we were younger how we would obsess about our husbands. Plan our weddings, name our kids. We would always live here in Mystic Falls and our kids would be besties too?

"Yeah." said Bonnie as she wrapped her arms around Caroline's arm.

"Things certainly have changed haven't they?" Bonnie said. "For all of us." Caroline looked at Bonnie and smiled at her. She moved to get off the bed. Bonnie didn't want to let go of Caroline. She felt like if she did she would lose her forever. Bonnie hated this feeling. The three of them had always been so close and now with everything that has happened they were moving apart. Bonnie wanted to hold onto it as long as she could.

"I should clean up and we should get ready to go." Caroline said and walked into the bathroom. Bonnie lay on the bed alone staring at the ceiling.

The two girls made their way up to Miller Hill. Bonnie set up the circle and they waited.

"What time is it Bonnie?" asked Caroline with the slightest bit of shakiness in her voice.

"Almost eleven. I told him to be here at eleven." Caroline nodded and paced the clearing again. She walked close to the edge where the trees started. She listened for any movement that meant Klaus was coming. She heard nothing.

"And you told him what he needed to do Bonnie?" Caroline turned and looked at an annoyed Bonnie.

"Yes Caroline. I told him…for the 800th time."

"I know. I'm sorry." Caroline said and smiled weakly at Bonnie. She walked around again listening.

11:05, 11:15, 11:30… Caroline started to freak out. Every movement she heard in the woods sent her whirling in the direction from where it came. Nope a fox. A mouse. A bat.

11:45… Bonnie's heart was breaking watching Caroline pace and search and concentrated on listening to the sounds of the night.

"Care… he's not coming." Bonnie chocked out the words trying to hold back her own tears as Caroline stopped and her body went ridged. She knew that but deep inside she could not believe it. She would not believe it. She didn't make up what they had together. Caroline did not turn and look at Bonnie as the hot tears burned her eyes and ran down her cheeks. He wanted the wolf more than her. She felt the hole he left in her chest growing bigger. Everything around her went quiet.

"You know its a difficult thing you have asked." She heard his voice from behind her. Caroline turned quickly and saw Klaus emerging from the dark of the forest. Her initial reaction was happiness. "And I felt you needed an explanation." he continued. Those words cut through Caroline like knives. He wasn't here for her. He was here to tell her why he had chosen not to go through with it.

Caroline cleared her throat. "An explanation?" Klaus stepped closer to Caroline.

"You have to understand that I have searched for my cure for hundreds of years. Oh I had such plans for myself after becoming the worlds only Vampire-werewolf hybrid." He said relishing in the thought. "Creating a master race of hybrids. The destruction."

Bonnie felt a knot growing in her stomach. But she watched how Klaus looked at Caroline.

Caroline felt like she wanted to hit him. How dare he come here like this. Like he was taunting her. Here I am in front of you but you can't have me.

"Over 1,000 years. Thats a long time Caroline." He said and moved closer to her. Their eyes met and she felt the heat that still existed between them. He reached up and caressed her cheek with his fingers and snaked his arm around her waist.

"And I am going to give that all up for the one thing that I never thought I would find." Her eyes searched his face for the slightest bit of insincerity but found none. What did he just say? she thought. Klaus leaned in and kissed Caroline softly on the lips not once breaking their eye contact.

"Bonnie." He said, still holding Caroline in his arms. "I have taken the potion. Three drops of my blood mixed with it. You can do the spell when ever you are ready." Caroline still stood stunned. But she was happy. Her body buzzed and reacted to his touch. He moved his hand down to her neck and let his fingers trail down her shoulder to her hands. He laced his fingers with hers. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed it. Caroline smiled but had to let go. Bonnie needed to start or they would lose out.

Bonnie started the spell as Caroline stepped away and watched. Klaus stood in the center of the circle Bonnie had made with his arms open staring up at the full moon overhead. Klaus jerked forward like he had been punched in the stomach and fell to his knees. Caroline moved to go to him. Bonnie threw her hand out in her path. She kept going with the spell.

"No Bonnie something is wrong." she pushed past her. Caroline watched as Klaus writhed and screamed in pain again. This can't be happening again. There must be something wrong. Caroline watched as Klaus began to change again.

Bonnie finished the spell and Caroline ran to Klaus. She grabbed at his shoulders to pull him off the ground. He looked up at her with his yellowed eyes. He had only half turned into the wolf.

"Klaus." she said and reached for him. "Bonnie what the fuck happened?" she screamed.

"I don't know Caroline." Bonnie was shaken.

Caroline turned back to Klaus. He was still disorientated from the change.

"Klaus." she said again and touched his face. Then his eyes fixed on her and narrowed. He snarled at her, saliva dripped from his mouth. Caroline stumbled up on her feet and stood. Klaus reared himself up and howled at the moon. Then focused back on Caroline. Caroline turned to run into the forest with Klaus close on her heels.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Caroline ran as fast as she could. She felt like her feet were not touching the ground. She heard Klaus running after her. The tree branches whipped her in the face and cut at her skin. She healed quickly , she didn't care. His heavy foot falls were gaining on her. At least he was chasing her and Bonnie was safe. This was all to familiar to Caroline. She remembered her dream. How Klaus was chasing her?

"This was crazy." Caroline thought and suddenly stopped in her tracks. She heard Klaus coming up behind her, slowing his speed until he was just walking. Caroline turned around and looked at him. He stood a few feet away from her. His shoulders were hunched like he was ready to attack. His mouth was twisted in a mean snarl and his eyes were narrowed and focused on her, watching her every move. Caroline looked at Klaus. She could still see the man he was. The man that she…..

"Klaus." she said. Klaus hunched down further and opened his mouth, bearing his teeth.

Not knowing where her bravery came from Caroline took a step towards Klaus. She reached her hand out to him and he growled loudly.

"Klaus." she said again taking another small step towards him. He cocked his head to the side as she took yet another steps towards him and touched his face. For an instant she thought she saw his eyes. He looked at her like he had before. Passion, wanting, understanding.

"Klaus." she said again softer. His body relaxed slightly and she felt him react to her touch. He pressed his face into her hand.

Then in an instant he slashed at her with his claws. At first she was shocked that it happened so fast. Caroline stumbled back and fell into a near by tree. She placed a shaky hand on her stomach and came up dripping in her blood. She looked down and saw three deep gashes in her flesh, her shirt was shredded. She looked up and saw Klaus coming at her.

This was how she was going to die. She had been through so much. She thought she was dead a long time ago. She was going to die at the hand of the man she loved. Klaus knocked her down on the ground and stood above her. He snarled and growled and drooled over her. And then he was on her crouching, hovering inches from her face but she wasn't scared.

"Klaus. I love you." she said her voice weak. She looked into his eyes and saw the beast, the wolf. She closed her eyes, a single tear rolled down her cheek. Klaus reared back and was about to attack but stopped. He looked down at Caroline on the ground, her golden hair dirty, deep gashes in her stomach and her tattered shirt soaked in blood. He felt a pain in his chest and fell backward.

Caroline waited on the cold ground for his teeth to tear into her but nothing happened. She opened her eyes and looked around. She touched her stomach and realized that the bleeding stopped and the healing had begun. She got to her knees and saw Klaus laying naked on the ground. He was no longer a wolf. She crawled to him and touched him. His skin was colder than usual. How long had they been like this? She pulled him towards her and turned him over. His eyes were closed and there was no movement. Hot tears came to her eyes again. She touched his face.

"Klaus." she screamed. She swung her leg over him and straddled him. She took his head in her hands .

"Klaus." she screamed again. She sobbed out loud and looked up at the moon. She screamed a painful heartbreaking scream. She looked back down at him and moved to lay her head on his chest. She turned her head and kissed his chest then looked up at his face. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his softly. She felt his hands on her legs, moving up to her hips. She gasped and pulled back from him. He was holding on to her waist. His eyes fluttered open. Caroline looked down a him shocked.

"Caroline." he said. His mouth dry. He tried to sit up.

"Oh easy. " she said and helped him. Caroline moved and knelt next to him on the hard ground of the forest. Klaus looked down at himself naked then he looked at Caroline. He saw the remains of the gashes in her stomach. He reached out slowly and touched her with his fingers. He looked up at her, pain in his eyes.

"I did this." he said.

"Its fine. I am healing." she said and reached for him.

"And what if it wasn't fine? What if I had bitten you?"

"But you didn't." she said trying to pull him closer.

"Caroline I was about to maul you to death." he said angrily and moved away from her.

"But you didn't." she reached for him one last time. He pulled his arm away. "Please." she said.

"I can't do this Caroline." he said. "Its too easy for me to hurt you."

"But the spell. Didn't it work?" she asked, chocking on her words. "Klaus. Did the spell work?" she demanded.

"It doesn't matter Caroline." he said and stood up. He turned his back to her. She sat on the ground and shook her head.

"NO! No way did we go through everything we went through for you to give up." She stood up and walked towards him. She stepped in front of him and looked into his eyes. "I love you Klaus." she said again. To him this time.

He turned his face from her and looked down at the ground.

"Don't you love me?" she asked and suddenly was afraid of the answer. He would not look at her. Caroline grabbed his face and pulled it back up to face her. "Do you love me Klaus?" he saw the anger in her eyes.

"I can't Caroline. I just can't." he said. Caroline was furious. She slapped him hard across the face.

"Then why did you come here and take the potion and have Bonnie do the spell if you don't love me. You don't want to be with me?"

"I thought I could."

Caroline stepped back and had to physically stop herself from punching him.

"So what was that all about Klaus? Everything we did to each other? You have not changed then? You were playing me the whole time." She turned around and gripped her hair tight in her fists.

Klaus stepped up behind her and reached out to touch her back, feel her hair. But he didn't.

"No Caroline I was not playing you. We had a very strong connection. But I realized tonight that we can't be together. I am not ready for this." he said,the words struggling out of his mouth. He watched as her body convulsed a little holding in her sobs. He wanted to take her in his arms one last time.

"We can't be together. Not now."

Caroline turned to him but he was gone. Her eyes scanned the trees for a glimpse of him. Then she heard. "I love you Caroline" The words drifted on the air and surrounded her. Then silence again.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

He moved through the forest rough and loud, knocking into trees. He normally was quite as to not disturb a thing, to sneak up on his prey. He was normally elegant and almost poised but now nothing was normal. Klaus was pissed. He finally made it to the house and crashed through the door. He moved quickly up the stairs and to the room he was staying in. He reached for a pair of pants and slide then up his legs.

What was wrong with him? What was he thinking?

"Sir.". He heard a voice behind him. One of his men. "Is everything ok?". Klaus whipped around and looked at him, fire in his eyes.

"Clean this place up. We are leaving.". He ordered grabbing a shirt and preparing to put it on. He stopped. It smelled like Caroline. He threw the shirt down on the bed and found another.

"And what about Miss Caroline?" Klaus did not look at him.

"Caroline will not be joining us." He said coldly.

"But..." he started. Klaus turned and glared at him menacingly. "Did she decided to not come Sir?"

"I decided for her." said Klaus

"So then why did you go through with the spell Sir?" Klaus' body tensed. He took a deep breath and exhaled sharply.

"Leave me." He growled, his eyes dark and angry.

He knew why he went through the spell. He loved her. And that thought made him more angry. He clenched his fists and shut his eyes.

He always believe that feeling love was weak and he was not weak. Or he made himself believe that love was weakness. Centuries of women…using them, doing what he wished and then leaving them, never getting close enough to feel anything like this. And the women never got close to him, never felt anything more for him then the moment. Until Caroline. Caroline changed a lot for him quickly and he was not prepared for it. When she said she loved him emotions that Klaus had long buried came to the surface again. He knew he loved her and would do anything for her. This was his first shot at doing the right thing for once. Caroline was good and beautiful and kind even as a vampire. Different then what he was used to. Klaus was mean and cruel and evil and he was not worthy of her love. Seeing her looking at him with the love in her eyes ripped whatever good was left inside of him and pulled it screaming to the surface. All he wanted to do was be with Caroline. He ached for her every minute. So why did he go to her the way he did? Why did he torture her how he did? He remembered the fire dying in her when he said he could not be with her and it tore at him.

She loved him. Why did she go and do that for? Why did she say that? How could she love him? He was horrible.

Klaus felt a burning in his throat, like bile rising. He left the room and ran down stairs. His men were working to clean the house they had borrowed.

"Listen to me." he said loudly. "Clean this and leave this town. I no longer require your services." Klaus turned and disappeared out the door.

Caroline stood for a while stunned. He left. How could he have left her? He loved her. He said it. She heard it. But he left her alone. The sun started to creep over the hill and the surrounding area started to lighten from black to bluish. Caroline started to walk slowly through the thick brush. As she got closer to the top of the hill the knot in her stomach grew larger and harder. She heard them calling out for her. She could hear them walking, almost running through the trees. She could smell them… Bonnie, Elena and Jeremy. Crap Elena was there. She did not want to see Elena now. She wanted to turn and run away from Mystic Falls but she caught a glimpse in the distance of a figure. She knew it was Damon and she knew he saw her too. She made her way into the clearing. Damon had already told them he had seen her. Bonnie ran to her and hugged her first. Then Elena.

"Are you ok?" she asked. "I thought you were dead Caroline."

"Not entirely." she said dryly.

Elena finally let go of her and Caroline stepped back from them. She felt Damon and Stefan staring at her. She tried to ignore them.

"So where is lover boy Caroline?"

"Shut up Damon."

"Come on Care. What happened? Did he change his mind?"

"Damon." she glared at him.

"What did you think was going to happen Caroline?"

Caroline lunged at Damon but was caught by Stefan. Her fangs were out and she was snarling. She looked at Stefan and then stopped. The look in his eyes was one of disappointment and Caroline was hurt.

Elena walked towards Caroline and put her arm around her. "Damon stop it." He leaned back and rested his back on a near by tree.

Elena was trying to be understanding. And Caroline was to believe she was sorry.

Bonnie walked over Caroline and took her hand. Caroline pulled it away quickly. She couldn't help but wonder if the spell had gone wrong because of Bonnie. Had she done it right? Had she tricked her?

"Caroline." Bonnie said. "Don't be angry at me. I did what I could. I am not sure why it didn't work."

"I didn't work because you didn't want it to." Caroline snapped.

"Caroline." Bonnie yelled back at her. Caroline advanced quickly on Bonnie. Jeremy moved and stood between the two girls. He covered Bonnie, protecting her. Caroline stopped suddenly. She could not believe she was going to attack one of her best friends. She hung her head and raised her hands to her face.

Bonnie stepped towards her and touched her fingers lightly to Caroline's hand. Caroline dropped her hands and pulled Bonnie into a hug.

"I followed the potion. I studied that spell. I knew every word. I don't know what happened." she whispered into Caroline's ear. Bonnie hugged her tighter.

"I guess he didn't want it enough." said Caroline. She felt her insides go icy cold. Everything they had done, everything they had been through and he didn't want it enough. Caroline wanted to shut down. She didn't want to feel the pain she was feeling. Shut out her emotions, be more like Klaus.

She loosened her grip on Bonnie then let her arms fall to her sides. Bonnie moved back and looked up at Caroline.

Bonnie was alarmed by the look in her eyes, or lack there of. For the first time in as long as Bonnie had known her she saw nothing in her eyes. No light no life no Caroline.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Caroline sat at her dressing table and applied her makeup. "What for?" she thought. She had to get out. She was being watched to make sure she wouldn't do anything stupid. Stefan took most of the baby-sitting duty. Damon really didn't care.

She put on a pair of tight black jeans and a black shirt with a very deep v-neck. She layered on a few long gold necklaces. She put on her knee high boots and threw her hair up in a messy, sexy ponytail. She grabbed her purse and walked out the door. There was no need to sneak out. Her mother didn't care anyway. She got in her car and drove away.

About an hour later she pulled into a parking spot down the street of a dive bar. She flipped the visor mirror down and applied a shimmery light pink lipgloss and sighed. She got out of the car and walked up to the door.

A small part of her deep down inside questioned what she was about to do but the rest of her didn't care anymore. With a teeny tiny little compulsion Caroline was let into the bar. It was no shock to her that she turned heads as she walked across the floor. That kind of was the point. Then she saw him. His hair was short and sandy blond. He had striking blue eyes and full lips. He reminded her of him but she pushed the thought from her mind.

She flipped her ponytail slightly and looked at him from the corner of her eye. She smiled sweetly and then looked away. That should do it. She sat on the bar stool and ordered a shot of Patron. The bartender put the glass in front of her and she shot it back. The bitter tequila hit her taste buds and burned a little. She swallowed and sucked in a breath feeling the heat of the tequila warm her throat.

"You're a tequila girl huh?" he said. Caroline smiled smugly and turned to him.

"Yup. What are you drinking hot stuff?" she asked. A lot more confidence then she use to have, or just indifference.

"Beer." he said and she heard his heart beat speed up. She ordered another shot and a beer for him. She shot the tequila back quickly trying to quench the thirst that had suddenly become unbearable. She breathed to steady the urge to lunge at his exposed neck and drain him. In time she thought.

She sat and flirted with him and talked to him. His name was Joseph. He was 22 years old and in his second year of college. He had taken a year and a half off to travel the world. He had been to Germany and Italy and Australia and London and too many more to name. She let him talk about himself. He liked to do it. Even if she tried she would be unable to get a word in. But she knew what would get him where she wanted him. Caroline reached over and placed her hand on his thigh. Joseph stopped talking and looked at her. She lowered her eyelids at him, looking at him seductively.

She licked her lips. Her lips gloss was shining and he wanted to kiss her. She knew he did. His heart was beating faster. She rubbed her hand up his thigh a little more. He came in close to her and kissed her on the lips, sloppy and wet. Nothing to curl your toes over. He leaned back from the kiss and smiled at her. Caroline smiled back, empty. He stood up and and turned back to Caroline. He offered her his hand. She turned her body on the stool and gently placed her hand in his. She stood up and walked past him. She rubbed her body against his. She heard him suck in a breath, the air passing over his lips making a soft whistling sound. Caroline walked in front of him so he can check her out even more. She smirked to herself as she walked out the door. She felt his hand close around her wrist and he pulled her to him. He raised his hand and smoothed the hair out of her face. He kissed her again pressing his lips hard to hers. He held her head awkwardly and stuck his tongue deep into her mouth. Caroline opened her eyes and watched him. The knot began to form in her stomach and her flesh was crawling. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her hard to him. Caroline pressed her hands hard against his chest.

"Hey take it easy ok." She looked up in his eyes and ran her fingers down his chest. Her index finger gently ran circles around the top most button of his Polo shirt. She looked to the vein in his neck pulsing and driving her insane.

"Why don't we head over to your car." she said lowing her voice. She looked up at his lips and figured she might as well kiss him. She stretched her neck and softly pressed her lips to his. She still felt nothing inside. They walked together down the road to his car and he got in the driver's seat and she got in the passengers. As soon as he sat he was all over her. Running his hands hard over her legs and up her thighs then over her breasts. What was she doing?

Caroline had enough of this. She pushed him back on the seat and moved across the center console. She straddled him and sat on his lap facing him. He ran his hands up her back and up to the back of her head. He held her head and moved in to kiss her. Caroline pulled back, he thought she was playing with him. She forced a smile at him and ran her tongue over her teeth. She nuzzled his neck and kissed him. He groaned and pressed his hands hard into her back. She opened her mouth and ran her tongue down his neck feeling his vein pulse under her tongue. The thirst for his blood burring in her throat.

Everything about this made her miss Klaus more and more. They were such a prefect fit for one another. Caroline felt a lump growing in her throat. She pushed the thought of Klaus out her mind again. She was getting good at it at this point. Caroline closed her mouth and rested her lips agains his carotid artery the watering in her mouth maddening. She grabbed at the back of his neck and opened her mouth wide. He was in his glory.

"Oh baby you are so hot." he said before Caroline struck. Her fangs came out and she came down on his neck hard piecing his throat. He let out a loud grunt. Caroline let his blood flow freely out of his open wounds. Her body tightened and as she drank more and more of his life. He tasted a bit like beer but that didn't bother Caroline. She felt his heart rate dropping and stopped drinking, she couldn't kill him. She leaned back and looked in his eyes. She saw sheer panic there. No matter how hard she tried to not feel it was still there. She watched his head loll back and his eyes close.

"Joe. Come on Joe. Open your eyes." After a few minutes his eyes fluttered open. She looked deep into the them and told him "Be calm. You won't remember this. You don't remember what happened to you. You won't remember me. Do you understand. Tell me you understand." She said.

"I understand." he said his voice weak.

Caroline moved off of him and got out of the car. She walked down the block to her car and drove away.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

She was getting good at the game. The cat and mouse. After that first night it got easier. She had her strategy, she began to cultivate her style of attack.

She knew which type of guy was into her and she knew what she liked. Strong muscular men. Almost too cocky for their own good. She liked overpowering them in the end. Acting the demure little girl and then hitting them with the surprise. She could have compelled them but what was the fun in that.

And it was fun. More fun than Caroline ever could have imagined it would be. She loved the feeling as she drank. Just enough to satisfy her appetite. Her lips pressed against his throat, teeth puncturing the flesh. That first taste of the blood as it gushed in her mouth and trickled down her throat. Her head would spin and her body would pulsate. It was euphoric, almost orgasmic. She knew now how he must have felt hunting humans like he did. Shutting himself off and just feeding. She could have had her way with any of the men she drank but that was not what she wanted. Disconnect, no feelings then what she wanted to feel. Trying to fill the hole he left.

She walked out of the bathroom in a pair of sweats and a thin white tank top. Her hair was wet from the shower. She walked into her room towel drying her hair not paying attention. She stood in front of her vanity mirror and got startled when she saw him.

Damon sat on her bed watching her. "You would figure since you are drinking human blood now you would be more aware of your surroundings Caroline." Caroline looked at him then bent down to pick up the towel that had dropped from her hand. She continued to dry the ends of her hair not saying a word.

"It seems you have been having a little fun and causing a bit of a commotion Caroline." he said again standing up this time.

"Jealous." she said as she ran a comb through her hair. She couldn't help but smile.

He was standing in front of her now, looking down at her. He laughed. "A little." he said.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked placing the comb on the dresser.

"What are you doing Caroline?" he said. Caroline's face dropped.

"Oh I'm sorry Damon am I stealing a page out of your book of crazy. No one can do it quiet like you." she said and moved quickly away from him. She felt sick to her stomach.

"No Caroline." he said

"This is not you Caroline. Bitchy and spoiled was cute before but now its not you. Now you are a super girl. You know." Caroline could not look at him.

"Even though I told you not to you were a really good friend to Tyler. That's you. Not this crazy girl thing you have going on." Caroline turned and looked at Damon.

"True you don't make the best decisions." Caroline opened her mouth to rebut but there was nothing.

"Come on Caroline. Klaus? Really? Not the best choice." Still she had nothing to say.

"And I understand what you are going through." This made Caroline angry.

"Oh God. Don't do this." Caroline got angry. "I wish everyone would stop telling me that they know how I feel or telling me how I should be feeling. Only I can feel what I feel."

"You have friends that care about you Caroline. If you would stop being so self absorbed you would realize that."

"I am self absorbed. Are you kidding me?" he said angrily.

"Caroline you are not the only person who has ever been hurt. It happens everyday. It's how you pick yourself up and move on that counts."

"And you are the poster child for the perfect rebound from a shattered relationships Damon. Or how you deal with rejection." He knew she meant Jeremy and snapping his neck.

He turned and scowled at her.

"You know you are ruining this." he said.

"Ruining what Damon?" she almost yelled.

"I don't do this often. I am trying to be compassionate here." he said.

Compassion and Damon were two things that really did not mix well. Caroline didn't know what to say.

"We have a lot more in common now than we ever did."

This was a Damon she had never seen before. A kind andcaring Damon. It almost scared her that he was up to something but no one could fake a look like that.

He walked over to Caroline and touched her face.

"You and I have a lot of history Caroline. Think of me as the jealous ex."

They both laughed at the thought of Damon as the jealous ex-boyfriend. He looked deep into her eyes and she saw an understanding there.

And just as quickly as he had opened up to her he closed off. Damon stepped back and walked towards the door.

"It sucks when the person you love more than anything wants nothing to do with you. Believe me I know. It happened to me twice." he said without turning around then walked out the door.

Caroline stood motionless for a long time. Suddenly she did not feeling like going out that night.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He was haunted by her. He could not sleep without her next to him, when he was the most content he had ever been. Her laying on her side her back facing him. Her hair fanned out on the pillow, his arm draped over her hip. The smell of her hair, the feel of her naked body against his. Had he made the right choice in letting her go? He only had himself to blame. He let her in against his better judgement. He kept everyone at arms length. Never showing anyone his true self. But she dug her way inside of him. She stayed there and latched on and would not let go. She was not afraid of him. She did not run away from him at his worst. She stayed …until he made her go. She was in his heart and not may people found their way there.

Then he tried to keep her safe and push her away when he wanted nothing more than to hold on to her forever. And forever was a long time for vampires.

6 days, 14 days, 35 days. He had left her 35 days ago. He was counting. In all of his human years and then the centuries he spent as a vampire Klaus was never affected by someone this much. He was never consumed with a woman as much as he was with Caroline.

He sat in a small cafe on the pier in San Francisco. He smelled the salt air and heard the waves crashing. He had to get as far away from the memories that he could. And yet all he could think of was her. What she would look like with the sun shining on her golden hair. He imagined her sitting across from him wearing oversized sunglasses and smiling at him. He couldn't help but smile himself. He lifted his espresso to his lips and sipped gently. A girl walked by wearing the same perfume as Caroline wore. Not the same he thought. It smelled better on Caroline. The ache for her grew deeper as the days went by.

Klaus had closed himself off so completely to love that when he felt it again it came on hard and fast. He did not know how to handle it. A 1,000 year old vampire who had always been cool and collected, calculating and in control was floored by his feelings. He had finally come to the realization that he needed her. He had to go back to Mystic Falls and get her back. Would she still want him?

Caroline lay in her bed. The room was warm and the thin fabric of her night gown clung to her skin. She looked at her alarm clock…. 4:35 am

….. 4:46 am. She heard her mother moving in the next room. She showered and dressed and made a cup of coffee and left the house for work.

….. 5:45 am. The clock flashed red at her. She started to drift off into her memory. She closed her eyes and remembered. She could still feel his kiss. His fingers brushing the soft skin of her inner thighs and up her stomach. The weight of him on top of her as he kissed her, moving her legs up to wrap them around his waist. Her fingers could still feel the definition of each muscle of his body. The want for him should be getting less. She should be getting over him but she wasn't. Caroline opened her yes and stared at the ceiling. Her room went from black to bluish morning light. Then she thought she heard a knock at the door. She sat up and listened harder. She heard someone moving on her front porch. Caroline stood up quietly and walked towards the living room. She crept closer to the door. She moved the curtain over slightly and saw a figure standing there, facing away from the door. Caroline flung the door open quickly and stepped out on the the porch ready to fight. Klaus turned around and their eyes connected again like they always had before with passion, understanding and now hurt. Caroline sucked in a sharp breath that hurt a little. They stood feet apart from each other just staring for what seemed like an hour.

"Caroline." he said breathlessly.

She finally let her breath out and everything came flooding back. She got angry again. She placed her hands hard on her hips.

"What are you doing here?" she said sounding more sweet then as angry as she felt inside.

"I'm here for you Caroline." he said and stepped towards her. Caroline inched back. She slide her arms around her middle and hugged herself. She felt a hard lump of sadness building in her throat.

"Me." she chocked. She shook her head and walked into the house. Klaus followed behind her.

"Caroline." he said again. Goosebumps formed on her arms at the sound of his voice. "I missed you." he said. She closed her eyes and tried not to cry. The truth was she missed him too.

Caroline turned and looked at Klaus.

"NO! NO! You don't get to come in here and say that and think everything is going to be ok." He stepped closer to her the look in his eyes took her breath away.

"I tried to get as far away from you, from us that I could. I thought that if I left I would forget but I didn't. I thought about you every second I was gone." Caroline felt almost dizzy. He reached for her and this time she let him touch her. She wanted to feel his hands on her skin again.

"I spent all of my time shutting people out that I didn't know how to let someone in again Caroline." He said his thumb caressing her cheek. She looked in his eyes and breathed deeply taking in his scent. Oh God she missed him.

"NO!" she said again coming out of her Klaus coma. She pulled back from him and turned her back towards him.. "You can't do this." she whispered. He moved up quickly behind her. Klaus put his hands on her shoulders. He pulled her close to his chest and nuzzled his face in her neck. His lips brushed the top of her shoulder to the spot on her neck that if he would bite her gently her knees would buckle. His mouth moved to her ear.

"I love you Caroline." he breathed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her to him. This is exactly how it should feel.

Caroline raised her hand and found his face. She felt his breath on her neck, then the anger built up inside of her again. She moved her thumb quickly and pushed hard on his adam's apple and spun around and gripped his neck hard. She pushed him back to the wall her hand clutching at his throat.

"NO KLAUS! You don't get to come back here after weeks of being gone. After breaking my heart the way you did and tell me you love me to my face this time and have everything be ok. It doesn't work that way Klaus." She looked into his beautiful eyes. Eyes that she missed terribly.

Caroline dove on his lips and kissed him hard pulling at him to bring him closer to her body. Her hands were everywhere on him at once. His muscular arms, his abs, his ass, his legs. She moved her hands quickly and grabbed his belt buckle. He moved back from their kiss to take a breath.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

His hands framed her face and smoothed her hair back. Her eyes were sparkling at him. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He placed his hands under her rear to hold her up. He stumbled and her back hit into the wall and she groaned. His mouth was at her neck licking and sucking and kissing her. Caroline stretched her neck and snaked her arms around him. Klaus moved his hands under her nightgown and caressed her soft skin of her stomach. He trailed his fingers around to her back and down around her legs. Caroline felt chills shock through her core.

"Wait. Wait. Stop." she said breathlessly. She pushed at his shoulders. Klaus' eyes burned at her. He pushed her harder against the wall grinding his pelvis into her. Her eyes rolled back and he smiled.

"Stop." she groaned as his hands inched up her body. His fingers gently brushed the side of her breasts. "STOP." she said louder this time. Klaus released his grip on her and let her down.

"Oh my god I can't do this." She walked away from him her hands in her hair. She turned around and looked at him and it felt like she was punched in the stomach. She sat down in the chair behind her. She rested her elbows on her knees and covered her face with her hands. Klaus walked over towards her and knelt on the floor in front of her. He reached up and pulled her hands gently away from her face.

"Caroline I'm sorry." he said.

"And that is supposed to make it all better. Make the last few weeks disappear."

"I was hoping." he grimaced.

"Then you were wrong." she said. "I can't forgive you that easily."

His face hardened and he stood up.

"What am I supposed to do Caroline? I am here. I am standing in front of you."

"Yeah you are here now. But what happens later?" She tried to hold back the tears. Klaus turned back and looked at her. She looked small sitting in the chair and he hurt for her. He moved quickly back to her and gathered her hands in his and pulled them to his chest.

"Caroline I love you."

"Stop saying that." she yelled.

Caroline pulled her hands from him and stood up. She felt nauseous.

"Baby." he said as she moved away from him. He called her baby. She felt butterflies in her stomach. She liked how it sounded coming out of his mouth.

"You don't know what love is Klaus. You can't make me feel this way, like I don't matter then come back here like it was all a joke. Like I am a joke."

Caroline turned and looked at Klaus.

"And then when the wolf comes back and ruins everything or when you decided that you don't really love me like you say then what?"

Klaus walked towards her and reached out for her. Caroline inched away from him.

"You are going to have to trust in me that I am not going anywhere. Don't you trust me?" His eyes were fixed on hers.

Caroline swallowed hard. "No Klaus. I don't trust you." Klaus dropped his eyes to the floor now. He had lost her.

He looked back up at her and held her gaze.

"I love you." he said. "I will not leave you again. I will stay here by your side forever Caroline. You can trust in that."

"Forever Klaus?" she questioned. "And when the wolf comes out again. You know since that spell didn't work." she glared at him.

"The spell was never going to work Caroline. I knew that but I tried. I want to be with you so badly that I needed to try. It was more inside of me than anything else. I am my worst enemy."

"Again you are telling me its not you its me."

Klaus paced the room. He stopped in front of some old pictures of Caroline hanging on the walls. He raised his hand and ran his finger along the frame. He smiled as he thought of her as a five year old girl playing in the yard.

"I pushed feelings like love out of my systems for centuries and when it made its way back in I had a lot of searching to do." Klaus made his way back to Caroline.

He reached up and touched her face.

"I didn't deserve you. I still don't. And I was fighting it, fighting myself inside. I lost control and that is why the wolf was taking over."

"So I am supposed to believe that you have this under control."

"Yes." he said. He moved his body closer to her. All Caroline wanted to do was touch him again. Run her hands over his muscles. Feel his skin against hers.

She laughed and moved from him. She was still too hurt.

"I can't trust you Klaus. In the beginning I didn't trust you at all." She now paced the room trying to stay far away from him. Klaus watched her as a smile spread across her face. "And then you changed. Against everything thing I knew about you and how I felt you made your way inside and changed my mind about you. And I trusted you. We shared things and had so many things in common. I felt close to you. Closer than I have ever felt to anyone." Her eyes met his and he saw the tears glistening in the corners of her eyes. He had seen her like this before and too many times after that. He didn't want to make her cry anymore.

"I wouldn't be able to survive if I let you back in and you left again." A tear rolled down her cheek and Klaus was at her side to wipe it away before it could hit the floor.

"I am not leaving. Ever." he said. His eyes searched her face. She pulled herself away from him .

"I can't Klaus." she said softly. He got angry and grabbed at her arm and turned her back to face him.

"I am not leaving. I will not leave you again. I will always be here until you can trust me again and forever after that. Believe in that Caroline."

Caroline swallowed the urge to take him in her arms and not let go. She didn't doubt that he loved her but she could not trust him just yet.

"Klaus. Please leave." she said. He looked at her his mouth agape. "Please." she said again.

"I am not leaving town. I am not leaving you. I will be here and I will wait until you are ready." he said and turned and walked out the door. Klaus stopped and turned back to look at Caroline.

"Forever Caroline." he said and then he turned and walked off of the porch.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

"You like it Caroline." said Bonnie as she picked up her glass of iced tea and took a large gulp.

"Yeah Bonnie. Sure."

"No you do. If you didn't want him around then you would tell him to beat it."

"Its not that easy Bonnie." said Caroline as she looked across the street from the sidewalk cafe they were sitting at waiting for lunch to be served and saw Klaus sitting on a bench, watching her.

"Caroline. Its like you have a stalker."

Caroline shot a nasty look at Elena. "Walk over to him and tell him the leave. Its kind of creeping me out." Elena finished.

"Or invite him over. He looks kind of pathetic over there all alone too." said Bonnie. Caroline glared at Bonnie now.

"and he can hear every word we are saying so NO." she snapped.

"Sorry." Bonnie and Elena said in unison. Caroline felt guilty.

"Sorry guys. I'm just starving." she said as she noticed the cute waiter looking at her again. All she could do was focus on the veins throbbing in his neck. She was starving. Since Klaus has been around and always nearby she had not fed on fresh human blood. The waiter walked over with their tray of food and placed their plates in front of them.

She looked up at the waiter and smiled at him. She could see the blood pulsing through his veins. Caroline's mouth started to water at the thought of it running down her throat. She was shocked at how much this aroused her. She was more aroused by the fact that Klaus was watching. She tore her eyes from the neck of the waiter and looked across towards Klaus. He was smiling at her. Klaus always knew what she was thinking. That was the trouble with him being an original vampire. There were powers that he had that Caroline did not know about. He could read her mind, he must have because how did he always know where she was and what she was doing. When they were together he always knew actually what she wanted and he gave it to her over and over and over. Caroline got lost in thought again and shook the memories of them from her head. She looked up at Klaus again and he was grinning at her. Caroline scrunched her face and tried to look annoyed. She stifled the thoughts and sat and had a nice lunch with her friends after their shopping spree.

Klaus sat across the street and watched the three friends laugh and chat. It was hard for him not to go to her. She was so close but still so far from him even though everything inside of her screamed out for him. He knew how she felt but he could not act on it. He had to wait for Caroline.

The sun glistened in her blonde hair like he imagined that it would. She was incredibly beautiful to him. All the things he could ever imagine that he wanted in one woman was Caroline. She glanced over and caught his eyes. Klaus smiled at her and he could have sworn that he saw her fighting a smile as well. She turned her head back to her friends abruptly. He started to almost feel guilty. Elena's words rung in his head. It _was_ like he was stalking Caroline. That's not how he wanted her to trust in him again. He wanted her to come back to him on her own time and she was taking her sweet time doing it.

The girls sat outside and talked well after their lunches had been eaten and the ice cream sundae that they all shared had been enjoyed. Caroline glance across the street once more and saw that Klaus had gone. She turned back to Bonnie and Elena , who were talking about the cute top that Bonnie bought and Elena already wanted to borrow. She smiled "Like old times" she thought, then looked down at her hands on the table. Bonnie was right. She had gotten used to Klaus always being around. She always felt his presence where ever she went and she liked it. She looked forward to seeing him there, watching and waiting for her. Was she being to cruel with him? Stringing him along like this when all she wanted to do was be with him too. She raised her hand absentmindedly and twirled her hair around her index finger lost in her thoughts.

"Earth to Caroline Forbes. Hello." said Elena. Caroline blinked her eyes and focused back on her friends.

"Are you ready to go?" said Elena again.

"Umm yeah." Caroline moved to get up from her chair.

"Hey it looks like you lost your stalker."

Caroline did not look at Elena but her eyes met Bonnie's. Elena still didn't quite understand why Caroline felt the way she did for Klaus. Bonnie didn't either but she faked it pretty well. Bonnie smiled and winked at Caroline. This made her smile and she needed that. They walked through the tables out to the front entrance of the cafe. Caroline noticed the waiter again and felt a grumble in her belly. She was still starving. Nothing she could deal with now. Maybe another time she thought as she lead the girls down the block to her car.

Caroline had not felt Klaus for the rest of the day and most of the next. She lay on her bed in a tank top and panties and stared at the ceiling. Her fingers played with the end of her top as she tried to think of anything else than what she wanted to do. But the hunger became too much to bear. Caroline jolted out of bed and grabbed the denim skirt she was wearing earlier that day and put it on. She found her bra and a sheer shirt to go over her tank top. Caroline dressed and washed up and put on makeup and sprayed herself with perfume and walked out the front door of her house. She drove back to the town where she and Bonnie and Elena had lunch 2 days earlier and passed the cafe. It was just about closing time. She parked her car around the corner so she could keep an eye on the door. Then she saw him walking out. He said his goodbyes to his co-workers and walked across the quiet street towards Caroline in her car. "Oh man… what was his name?" she thought out loud. She closed her eyes and tried to remember his name badge but the hunger was too much. As he got closer Caroline readied herself to get out of the car. He passed her without noticing her there. Caroline looked around to see if anyone was watching and got out of the car.

"Hey." she called to him. He turned around and smiled.

"Well Hi." he said. He walked towards her. "Nice to see you again." he said. He was still wearing his name badge and uniform from the cafe but Caroline could not focus on that. She was STARVING. He finally was in front of her. She looked up at him and saw the panic. Her eyes were red and her fangs were out. There was no playing the game this time. He moved to try and run but Caroline grabbed his wrist and pulled him back to her. She though she heard one of his bones snap but she could not be sure. She stared into his eyes and spoke.

"Shh shh shhh. I'm not going to hurt you." she said in an eerily calm tone, very much like Klaus had spoken to her many months before when he held her captive. The waiter stopped trying to escape her and stood motionless. Caroline looked past him down the street and back from where he had come from.

"Is anyone waiting for you?" she asked. He shook his head. "OK then." she said and looked around again. There was a alley down the road a bit. A nice quiet place for a midnight snack. She looked back up to his face.

"Don't be afraid." she said and smiled at him. "Come with me." she said softly and took him by the hand towards the alley.

Caroline lead him halfway down the alley, far enough away from the entrance that if anyone were passing by they would not see anything. She pulled him in front of her, his back against the brick wall. Caroline looked at his neck and licked her lips. It had been too long. She reached up and caressed her fingers down the side of his throat, feeling his pulse fast and strong. Her body started to tingle at the anticipation. This was not about him at all this was about the blood and how it made her feel. She had suppressed this for such a long time she forgot how great it felt. It made her feel beautiful and strong and sexual and incredible, just like he used too before he left her. Caroline leaned in and brushed her pink glossed lips over his neck. She stuck out her tongue and ran it over the throbbing veins. She felt the throbbing pulse through her body. She inhaled deeply then plunged her fangs into his soft flesh. He did not move or make a sound. His blood was sweet and salty and intoxicating as it washed over her tongue. Caroline's head was spinning. She pulled back and watched the deep red blood flow from his wounds and trickle down his neck. She dove in again and licked at the dripping blood. She moved quickly to open his shirt further as to not get any on it and waste it. She moved back again and watched the blood trail further down his chest. The light that only Caroline could see was glinting off of his moistened skin and sent her over the edge. She moved in once again but stopped. She caught sight of something out of the corner of her eye. A person at the end of the alley was watching her. She stepped back from him and held him to the wall with one hand. She looked down the alley and her eyes met Klaus.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Caroline still held what's his name hard up against the wall by his neck. The blood dripped on to her fingers and down her wrist. Klaus walked slowly towards her never breaking his eye contact. He said nothing just stared. He finally stood in front of her, his eyes wide. Caroline let go of the waiter and his body slumped to the ground. He was still breathing, still alive but unconscious. Klaus took her hand in his and raised it to his lips. He kissed it gently getting blood on his lips. He looked up in her eyes then pulled her hand closer to his mouth. He licked her fingers letting the blood take its hold him.

His eyes were blazing even in the darkness. He moved his hands and pulled her close it him. He gripped at the bottom of her skirt hard raising the fabric a bit on her legs. Caroline felt her own animalistic growl come from deep inside of her. Their breath was heavy and the air was thick. Klaus moved in and devoured Caroline's lips. His tongue caressing hers tasting the blood that still lingered. He pushed her against the hot brick wall, his hands hoisting her skirt up to her hips. Caroline broke their kiss and looked into Klaus' eyes. There was no fight left in her, no more hurt. She wanted him, he was right there in front of her and she would have him. He smirked at her then moved in for another frantic kiss. She ran her tongue along his long vamp fangs and along his bottom lip then bite it gently.

"Caroline." he groaned as she pulled at his jeans and unbuckled his belt. She made quick work of the zipper and stuffed her hand down the front of this pants. He groaned again as her fingers gently stroked at his hard length. Caroline grinned and moved her hand faster. She missed the sounds he made when she touched him. She missed the sounds she made when he touched her. Klaus kissed her again slower this time, taking her in, letting her consume him again. His fingers gently brushed her inner thigh and he heard Caroline let out a faint squeak. He loved that sound, he knew that sound well. She was nearly ready. Klaus slowly moved his fingers higher up under her skirt. She felt hot and wet to him even through the fabric of her panties. He groaned and kissed her a little harder. He caressed her over her panties and heard her groaning as she moved her hips, the aching for him getting too much to take. Klaus pulled her panties down to her feet and lifted her skirt higher. His hands found her ready for him.

He let his fingers explore her. Caroline pressed her back hard into the brick wall as his fingers slid inside of her and this thumb circled her throbbing nub. She pulled Klaus to her and kissed him then moved her mouth to his ear.

"Klaus." she whispered. Klaus pulled back and looked in her eyes. They were heavy with desire. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He entered her hard and deep and Caroline screamed out in pleasure. His upper body held her pinned to the wall as he pumped her hard and fast. She could not get enough of him. She urged him on, holding on to his shoulders for stability. He pulled at her shirt and ripped the sheer shirt off of her body. He pulled hard at her bra and tank top and exposed her. Caroline hands moved from his back to her naked breast. She rubbed and pulled at her nipples and covered herself with the blood that was still on her hands. Klaus bend his head down and licked at her hard nipples tasting the blood on her skin.

Before they had been so sweet with each other never like this. This was animalistic and rough. And they both liked it. Caroline felt her climax coming. Her walls were tightening around his thick shaft. He pumped her harder pushing her forward. And then she felt the tingling in her legs and her belly. With each stroke he took she yelled out. Klaus kissed her to quiet her but it was no use.

He held her against the wall still kissing her neck her hands were on his head, gently tunneling her fingers through his thick hair. He raised his head from her neck and looked in her eyes. He smiled and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"My Sweet Caroline." he said as she leaned back in to kiss him again.

* * *

><p>Caroline lay in bed her eyes tightly closed. She heard the door close and smiled.<p>

"Still sleeping." he muttered and walked towards the bed. She felt him sit down behind her.

"Caroline." he sung. She did not move.

He leaned down and brushed his lips against her ear. "Caroline. Time to get up sweetheart."

She turned over in bed and lay on her back. She still did not open her eyes.

"I brought some breakfast." he said and leaned down and kissed her on the lips. Caroline raised her hand and gently touched the side of his face.

"Hmmm. You have eaten without me." she pouted and opened her eyes.

"No not eaten just tasted." Klaus said brushing her bangs out of her eyes.

"Mmmmm." she moaned and stretched a little. She pulled the sheet up to her chin and rolled back on her side, her back to him.

"Come on baby. We are going to miss out on the city." Klaus said

"I want to stay in bed all day." she said. She moved and turned back to him.

Klaus watched her body moving under the sheet. Her hips gyrated a little and she slid her legs up and down. That feeling in the pit of his stomach flamed up again and he wanted her. He reached under the sheet and lay his hands on her naked skin.

"Hmmm." Caroline moaned again, more of a growl this time. He leaned down and kissed her and moved quickly on top of her. Caroline wrapped her arms around her man and pulled her to him. He kissed down her chin to that spot on her neck. He opened his mouth and bit her gently.

There was that faint squeak. The fire for her burned hotter.

"I thought you wanted to go out." she said.

Klaus kissed her again on the neck then trailed kisses up the her lips.

"We have forever Caroline. We can go out tomorrow." he said before devouring her lips again.

Out the window the sun set and the lights of Paris burned bright.

* * *

><p><strong>Note from the Author…<strong>

**I really didn't think that anyone felt the same way about these two like I did. I am overwhelmed by the response to this story. I have loved writing every second of it. I hate to see it end but then all good things have too. **

**I have always loved Caroline from day one and then came Klaus. When I first lay my eyes on him I was in love. Such a bad boy. GEROWL.**

**I am hoping to get another Caroline/Klaus story cooking soon. Working on some ideas.**

**Thank you all again. Much Love**


End file.
